The Stars We Will Navigate
by Baby Darth Dalloway
Summary: Taking place months after the Reign/Supergirl showdown, Supergirl and the DEO discover Reign's identity, causing her to flee, but an unexpected return incites panic in Kara as her dear friend Lena is put in harm's way. What is Reign's ultimate plan with Lena Luthor, and how will Kara protect the woman she has secretly fallen for? Supercorp. Reincorp hints. Samantha Arias. Reign.
1. Part I

The Stars We Will Navigate

* * *

" _If time is my vessel, then learning to love might be my way back to sea,_

 _The flying, the metal, the turning above, these are just ways to be seen."_

* * *

When Kara entered the Catco building that morning with the intention of telling her best friend Lena Luthor she had feelings for her that were much more than friendly, she hadn't thought it would begin with her stomach dropping in sheer panic.

Kara was lost in thought, her mind racing a mile a minute. Much had happened the past three months since she had taken a beating from Reign, who she had recently discovered was none other than Samantha Arias, her other best friend.

There were so many questions to still be answered, like how long she knew of her powers, her origins, and how long she had been planning such chaos. Regardless, all of it had to wait when the DEO unintentionally discovered Reign's identity out of sheer luck about two weeks ago, leading her to flee.

This was the first time Kara had seen Sam since she gave Lena an emergency notice and left town with Ruby, and Kara had no idea what to expect as she sensed the Kryptonian nearby, hearing her through all of the walls in the building as she spoke to Lena up in the head office.

Kara knew Sam, Reign, whatever the hell she went by lately, could sense her presence as well, which only filled Kara with further dread. With her x-ray vision, she could see Sam perched and sitting on Lena's desk, Lena seemingly happy for the moment. Kara hoped the moment would last. While the DEO had luckily discovered Sam's true identity, Kara knew her behavior and motives were unpredictable.

She didn't know what Sam's intentions were with Lena, and as for Ms. Luthor, she had been deeply worried about her friend when she left town with Ruby so unexpectedly. Kara could hear Lena's heart beating steadily as she exited the elevator and began speed walking as fast as she (humanly) could to the pair in Cat Grant's former office, her super hearing leading her to eavesdrop on the current conversation.

" _Well I'm just so glad you're okay, and Ruby too. You've known me long enough Sam, you can come to me with anything."_

" _I know, but... since I saw you with James after Christmas, I just didn't know how to approach you..."_

" _James? What's he got to do with it? And it was just a moment, Sam. We're better friends than lovers,"_ Kara heard Lena reply in confusion, watching through walls as Sam leaned down towards Lena.

" _I've learned quite a bit about myself lately, Lena. And with everything going on, I didn't want to add this to the pile,"_ Sam whispered softly, seductively, and Kara's fists clenched at the sweet lies her former friend, now enemy, let drip from her lips.

" _Add what to the pi-"_ Sam's kiss interrupting whatever Lena had planned to say.

Kara had turned the corner and was in Lena's office to witness the aftermath, Sam's hand cupping Lena's cheek and holding her face in place. Lena pulled back quickly, confused by her friend, and startled by the footsteps she heard entering office. The color drained from Lena's face when she saw Kara. She had broken things off with James because, as _he_ had pointed out to her, there was no denying her feelings for her best friend, and now here she was with Samantha practically on top of her.

"K-Kara," Lena stuttered out as she stood, Samantha smirking as she pushed off the desk to follow behind Lena.

Kara was less concerned about the kiss and more concerned about Sam's proximity to Lena as she placed her hand on the back of Lena's neck, and Kara realized as Reign kept smirking at her that she wasn't the only one privy to a Kryptonian secret identity. Kara gulped, the blood draining from her face; Sam knew who she was too.

Sam kept her hand at the base of Lena's neck, and Kara's fists clenched as they made eye contact, Reign letting her know how close Lena was to being snapped like a twig.

"Kara, nice to see you! Lena and I were actually in the middle of something," Sam began, what was once a kind voice now teeming with an edge of malice so covertly, only Kara knew what was truly transpiring.

Sam pushed closer to Lena, practically joined at the hip as Lena's brow furrowed from all of the unexpected visits and confessions today.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I have a pressing work matter," Kara replied slowly, eyes flitting to Lena, who only grew more confused.

Sam pressed her side up to Lena's, standing almost like a couple, Kara taking a step closer, their silent stand off radiating with a tension Lena was only just beginning to pick up on. She tried to take a step, but Sam's grip on her was rather strong, and she turned to look at Sam who was dead set on Kara.

"Lena and I have a pressing personal matter. I think personal matters are more important than work, don't you agree?"

"I insist," Kara said through gritted teeth, and Lena finally reached a point where she did not understand at all what was happening.

"What is going on with you two?" she asked softly, the tension, Sam's kiss, Kara's expressions, all leading her to feel an increasing sense of unease.

"Nothing," Kara replied quickly, slapping her Danvers smile on and adjusting her glasses.

"Nothing at all, there's just an article that needs your attention, but… Sam is right. Personal matters should come first."

As long as Sam had a grip on Lena, there was no way Kara would be fast enough to reach her in time. She wasn't sure what her motive was, why she kissed Lena, what she needed, but it was clear she wasn't planning on letting Kara interfere at the moment. Kara couldn't risk pointing out Reign's true identity, not without endangering Lena and risking her own secret be exposed as well. Kara swallowed.

"Well then... Lena, get back to me when you can. And Sam?" Kara said, staring her down.

"It was nice to see you again. I hope you're feeling better."

"I'm feeling better than ever actually, thank you," she replied, and with that, Kara pivoted and left the room, Lena turning to Sam as she watched the woman she loved walk away.

"Sam, what-"

Again, Lena was cut off by Sam's lips against hers, pulling her into her. It was quick and when Sam pulled away, she brushed hair from Lena's confused face.

"Sam, you aren't gay..."

"You're bisexual, Lena. You know what it's like to be confused as you sort through having feelings for both sexes, and to be attracted to both at the same time."

"Y-Yes, but-"

"Dinner? Tonight. I need to speak with you," Sam said, stepping back, plastering on a face of love and concern.

"Meet me in your old office? I'll have dinner waiting," she said before stepping away, giving Lena a smile that turned to a smirk as she walked out, pleased she left the Luthor stunned.

"I know you're listening, Zor-el," Sam said to herself as she made her way to the elevator, Kara back at her office pacing with James standing by.

"What are doing? Why would you do that to Lena?"

"All good plans unfold in time, not to worry," she said smugly.

"I swear, if you hurt Lena-"

"Now now, no harm will come to our darling Lena, as long as you keep your distance that is," she replied as she entered the elevator, pressing the button and spinning on her heel.

"I'll be keeping an ear out and eye out, Zor-El. Try not to do anything reckless. I should think you learned your lesson from the last time."

Kara clenched her fists, and gritted her teeth, her one and only face off with Reign a defeat she still felt an inkling of fear over.

"Why? Why Lena? She's your _friend._ She _cares_ about you. She's been worried sick since you've been gone!"

"Exactly. One of the most powerful and ingenious women on this planet could be at my side? I couldn't think of a better partner in crime, and in bed."

"Lena will never help you," Kara said as she paced, James looking on with concern.

"Oh, but she will. That Luthor streak in her? It's just a matter of time. All she needs is the right support, to see this world clearly, for what it truly is. Lena's too smart to stand idly by and let humanity destroy itself."

"And how do you plan to convince her of that?"

"Simple. Do the one thing you've never done Kara. The one thing that only proves how little you truly trust a Luthor," Sam replied, Kara's face scrunching in confusion.

"Tell her the truth," Sam said simply, and Kara couldn't help the pang of remorse she felt in her stomach.

Reign wasn't wrong. Ever since Lillian Luthor laughed at Kara and informed her Lena would grow to hate her should she discover the truth of her identity, after not trusting her with her secret and after everything she had done to prove her loyalty, the pain ate at Kara, a guilt unquenched.

"I won't let you hurt her," Kara said plainly.

"Kara, darling, she'll come willingly. They all will. After witnessing Supergirl's bloody and merciless defeat, they know the truth. There's someone stronger, faster and _better_ to lead them, protect them, and guide them, and they will all bow and worship me for it."

Sam exited the elevator and made her way out the doors of Catco, stepping onto the street while putting on her sunglasses.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date to plan," Sam said, ceasing their long and tense conversation, Kara grinding her teeth, shaking her head as she heard Sam's footsteps carry her away.

Kara swallowed with James still looking concerned.

"Sam's back?" he asked.

"Reign is back. Alex and the DEO are still trying to dig up information on Krypton's past and how she came to be. Sam... it's like she's not even there, like a switch has been flipped," Kara explained, running her hands through her hair as she paced.

"What does she want with Lena?"

Kara scoffed.

"She's trying to court her! But it's just to use Lena and further whatever global agenda she has. Lena is one of the smartest and most powerful people on the planet, even if she doesn't believe it herself. Reign wants to exploit their relationship to use her resources, which are pretty extensive."

"Lena will see through that Kara," James assured her, but something still felt off to Kara.

If Reign was as logical and Kryptonian in nature as she claimed, then she must have had something up her sleeve to convince Lena. It didn't sit right with Kara.

Kara shook her head and was about to speak up when she heard a knock on her door. She lowered her glasses and saw through to see Lena on the other side.

"Come in!" she said, mouthing to James who it was.

Lena entered quietly, giving James a small smile, happy at least that situation wasn't awkward between the pair of them.

"You said you had an important work matter?" Lena asked, walking in, though her gaze suggested she was concerned about more than just work.

"Work, oh, right... right, I, um..."

"The contact, you found, Kara? Lena, we may have found an insider to give us an edge… on Edge..." James said, Lena's skeptical face coming to the front as Kara smiled awkwardly.

"Right! Yea, a contact of Cat's, from my secretary days, haha. I guess it's not a big deal if I have nothing yet! So… I should go," Kara said awkwardly as she gathered her things, Lena crossing her arms and watching her all the while, James shrugging sheepishly.

"Yea, I'll go help her with that," James said, the trio stepping back out into the hall.

Kara brought Lena in for a quick hug, pausing a moment too long and letting out a deep breath, just grateful her friend was unharmed for now.

"Kara... are you sure everything's okay?" Lena whispered, as they pulled apart, Kara fiddling with her glasses.

"Yes, I promise. I'll see you soon?"

Lena studied her, looked at her eyes and smile up and down. Her gaze went to James briefly and they could tell Lena wasn't buying whatever they were trying to sell. Regardless, her shoulders dropped as she relented.

"Okay. I expect an update on this contact ASAP," Lena said with a small smile, the pair nodding to her and waving as they made their way off.

Lena frowned as she stared at their retreating backs. She only had so much time before she went to meet Sam, and she quickly pivoted to head back upstairs.

* * *

"So we have nothing?" Kara asked, exasperated as she looked around the table at headquarters.

J'onn was pacing slowly, as Alex, Winn, James and Kara stayed put, each lost in their thoughts. They were no closer to understanding more about the "worldkillers" than they had been hours, days, and even weeks ago. All they knew was Sam was now Reign, a "worldkiller" born on Krypton and raised on Earth like Kara.

Alex glanced to her sister, whom she knew was struggling with her feelings for a certain dark haired friend at the moment, which was only made worse by the fact said friend/ potential lover was now unknowingly put in danger from a very strong and very merciless Kryptonian.

"I can't tell Lena. Telling Lena about myself or Sam... she becomes an even bigger target. People already try to kill her regularly, and now Reign has some plot involving her. not to mention we don't even know what Reign WANTS."

"We do know she wants to destroy you, and exact justice, in whatever form of logic she's convinced herself is fair and equal," Alex said, crossing her arms and looking around the group.

"I can't believe my parents, they... that they were involved in this. All we know is she's a genetically enhanced Kryptonian of some sort. I mean will Kryptonite even work on her?" Kara asked, Winn and Alex exchanging looks.

"We aren't sure. She is still Kryptonian, so there's a good chance yes, but as for the extent of the impact... we can't say for certain yet," her sister replied.

"It could be anything from incapacitating her to just giving her a headache," Winn added, causing Kara to shake her head again.

"I know she's meeting with Lena, but I can't intervene. It's too risky," Kara said, walking around the table now.

"Or… perhaps not," J'onn said, looking at the table, placing his hands down.

"You have an idea?" Alex asked questioningly.

"Perhaps, but it's risky. Kara you said Sam plans to tell Lena the truth, but is she planning to do it immediately."

Kara frowned, her and James exchanging a look, everyone confused.

"I'm not sure… why?"

"She believes she needs Lena, and she wants to use L Corp, Catco, and whatever Luthor power she possesses. But what we know from Ms. Luthor, she is not one to resort to violence… Reign would need to persuade her, really garner her trust, before she breaks the news of her identity."

"So what are you saying?" James asked, J'onn nodding his head.

"You need to corner her like she did you. Tonight. She wouldn't just dump this on Lena immediately, no. She knows she needs to ensure Lena's trust and faith, and we all know a Luthor is too distrusting to do that overnight."

"She could still hurt Lena though," Alex said, Kara shaking her head, mad at herself.

"No… she was doing that just to test me, to try and buy some time. J'onn's right. She knew I couldn't use my powers in the office during the day like that," Kara began, circling the table and making her way around.

"Kara?"

But Supergirl was already taking off from the DEO with one destination in mind.

* * *

"Thanks for coming tonight. I know I just sort of sprung this on you," Sam said, looking at Lena fondly.

Lena had entered her former office with her coat in hand, a simple short sleeved black dress on with her hair back in a bun. Sam eyed Lena as she put her stuff on the hanger, Sam's white button up undone a little and sleeves rolled up as she brought Lena some red wine.

Lena accepted the glass with a smile, clinking it before taking a sip.

"Mmm, is this from the company cellars?"

"No, actually. It's that bottle you gave me two years ago, when Ruby broke her arm? I cried to you for over an hour on the phone and as soon as I got Ruby back to the house, I had a man waiting for me with this bottle," Sam said, chuckling, Lena nodding as she too laughed.

"I believe there was also an 8-foot bear in there somewhere" Lena replied with a grin, making Sam shake her head.

"You made a terrible day end in smiles and laughter. I've never forgotten it. Neither has Ruby," Sam replied.

As she gazed into Lena's eyes, Reign twitched, clenching her free hand harshly, trying to repress the human emotions she had been so accustomed to feeling these past few decades on Earth.

Lena studied her friend's eyes, searching for something. This was Sam, but yet it wasn't. Something was certainly different about her.

Lena gestured to the couch and Sam nodded, the pair sitting down, Lena observing the spread before her.

"Sam, about what happened earlier," Lena began, setting her wine down and turning to look at her friend, whose gaze had turned downright predatory.

"Yes?"

Lena's face saddened, reaching to take Sam's free hand, releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"I'm not sure what's happened, but I want you to know I'm here for you. Just like the night with the teddy bear. I'm your friend, and that will never change, and I'll always be there for Ruby too."

"I know that," Sam replied, putting her glass down as well, scooting in closer, she and Lena closer than was casual.

Lena shook her head slowly.

"Sam, you've never… we've never… what triggered this? I want to understand," Lena said, confused as to why her normally very straight and respectful friend was suddenly taking an interest in her.

"You don't find me attractive?" Sam asked, smirking all the while, causing Lena to release an awkward chuckle.

"That's not the point."

"So you do then," Sam teased, leaning closer, Lena studying her.

If it had been years ago when Lena was a different person, before Lex went mad, or maybe if it had been before she met Kara, Lena would be open and willing to something like this with one of the few friends she had and even fewer people she trusted in this world. But given how she felt for Kara, there was no way Lena could pursue something with Sam, and even more so when she seemed so… off.

"Sam… don't," Lena said, gently pushing the woman back, moving to stand, missing the flash in the Kryptonian's eyes.

"Lena, what is there to think about? I'm one of the only people you've ever trusted, one of the only people you've maintained a friendship with, even after Lex lost it. We've been through thick and thin and I realized recently I want to spend my life building something _with_ somebody. And I want to build it with _you_."

Lena turned back around, and she felt her heart breaking. She didn't want to lose a dear friend, not like this. Maybe if timing and life were different, they would be a good fit, but Lena knew where her heart belonged at the moment, even if said person never accepted it.

"I can't, Sam," she replied, the taller girl straightening up, observing Lena, her plan not commencing as expected.

"Why not?" she asked, observing Lena, the small girl now walking around her former office.

"I just… there's someone else."

Sam scoffed, the reaction surprising Lena, all of the recent behaviors only reinforcing what she was beginning to suspect.

"James? Please, Lena, you have more chemistry with a mop than that moron," Sam said, walking towards Lena who leaned against her desk, crossing her arms.

"It doesn't matter who. I just know I can't give you what you want, not like that, not now, and maybe not ever," Lena replied, growing more stern, Sam walking right up into her personal space.

Sam pressed against Lena, who immediately went to push her away, the taller woman too fast, taking Lena's wrists and pinning them behind her own back, pulling Lena impossibly close, the Luthor now glaring.

"Sam. Don't do this," Lena warned, making her smirk in reply.

She studied Lena's big green eyes. How interesting it was for her to observe this human who held so much power, so much intelligence, so much beauty, and yet still no desire to take the world like her brother had, and unlike him, actually succeed.

"People will never accept you here, don't you see that? People like Edge will always win, the less intelligent will always follow false idols. Don't you want to change the world, Lena? Don't you want to make it _better_?"

Lena's brow furrowed, and she felt her wrists begin to ache.

"Sam, you're hurting me," she said slowly, the woman leaning towards her lips yet again.

"You really shouldn't say no to me."

"Sam-"

"MS. LUTHOR!"

Sam jerked back and released Lena, giving the brunette the freedom she needed to take several steps away, both startled with the loud entrance of Supergirl through her deck door.

"Supergirl?" Lena asked, walking towards Kara who was glaring at Reign, Sam's fury clearly showing.

The tables were turned. Sam couldn't expose herself, not yet, not with Lena on the fence.

Kara turned to Lena, walking towards her.

"I don't have time to explain, but there's been another threat on your life. I need to get you to safety," Supergirl reported, Lena shaking her head at her.

"By who?"

"It doesn't matter, I'll update you at the DEO," Kara replied, going to reach for Lena who took a step back.

"I don't know what's gotten into everyone's heads today, but I damn well do what I want," she said staring Supergirl down, before turning her head to glare at Sam, "and when I want to do it, other people's demands be damned. I'm not a rag doll for people to poke and prod at the their leisure."

Suprergirl swallowed, Reign smirking and crossing her arms, looking to Kara.

"I think we're fine here Supergirl. L Corp has been nothing but quiet this evening, safe and sound."

Kara looked at Reign, then back to Lena who seemed pissed, and Kara decided… well, it was better to beg for forgiveness than ask for permission.

In the blink of an eye, Supergirl swept up and stole Lena away from the office, Reign glaring the whole time, ready to smash the place to bits. She walked out on to the balcony to watch Supergirl zigzag and disappear into the night sky.

* * *

"Put me down. PUT ME DOWN NOW!"

Lena Luthor's voice echoed throughout the DEO as Supergirl gently lowered her to the ground. Lena knew better than to hit the woman mid flight and end up being dropped several thousand feet, so she waited to push the girl of steel away from her till she reached ground, running towards the nearest trash can to relieve the contents of her stomach.

When Lena had finished, she turned in fury to a sheepish looking Supergirl, and she marched right up to her after wiping her mouth away.

"Where in the HELL do you get off just kidnapping me from my own damn building!" she yelled, Kara gulping.

"Le… Ms. Luthor, you were, I mean, ARE, you _are_ , in serious danger. I couldn't risk endangering you or your friend… or employees!" Kara said, making it up on the spot.

The smaller woman got right in her face, Alex and Winn turning the corner to see her finger in Kara's chest glaring fiercely.

"I don't care what you think! You don't get to just pick people up and take them because YOU decide it's a good idea, no matter your intentions!"

"Lena-" Alex began to intervene but she pushed closer to Kara.

"Not to mention if you were so worried, you left my friend there to rot and die in my own building! What are you trying to pull here?" Lena asked, but before Kara could reply, J'onn was running over as an alert began sounding.

"Supergirl! We gotta move!" he called out, and Lena looked around to everyone, following after the group as they seemed to forget about her presence in lieu of the images flying across the screens.

Reports began filing in as Reign reappeared, causing mayhem downtown near one of the notorious mafia trading spots.

"Supergirl," J'onn began, but Kara shook her head.

"There's no time. I have to go," Kara began, Alex reaching for her and stopping her.

"K… Supergirl, you can't do this alone," she said, Kara looking at her, then making eye contact with each of her friends until she finally landed on a confused and disheveled Lena, clearing her throat when she did.

"I did this, I made a choice. Now I have to go deal with it," Kara replied, Alex shaking her head, but Kara just pushed forward.

Reign had plans and Kara interfered yet again. It was time for Kara to face her.

As Kara took off, J'onn and Alex began running around, gathering DEO agents up. Winn was about to run off until Lena stopped in him in his tracks.

"You want to help Supergirl?" she asked, Winn nodding slowly.

"Um… yes?"

"Then take me back to L Corp. I have something that may be of assistance."

* * *

When Alex and J'onn arrived on scene, it was a horrific sight. There were mobsters lying dead and bloody everywhere, whole buildings destroyed, cars smashed, and streets torn up. They looked up and saw Reign blasting Kara through another building with her eyes.

Alex turned to J'onn in fear, but he was already in full Martian mode, flying up to join the fight.

When he entered the scene, in the midst of another destroyed office building, Kara and Sam were going hand to hand, Kara already bloody like last time. J'onn jumped into the fray, but wasn't prepared for just how fast the woman in black was, roundhouse kicking him as he approached, sending him flying as she continued fighting with Kara.

"You're not going to win this!" Kara gritted out, Reign laughing as she continued to choke her.

"Oh, this is just the beginning Kara Zor-el!" she replied, Kara letting go of the wrists crushing her throat and clapping Sam on the ears with all her might, stunning the woman enough to release her hold so Kara could smash her back through several more buildings.

Kara got the advantage on her, throwing punch after punch and kick after kick. She brought Reign through an entire building to the bottom, hoping she would be unconscious, her form now bloody as well.

J'onn flew down to her, the pair hovering just above the cloudy debris.

"She packs quite a punch," he said, Kara bleeding and holding her shoulder.

"She's stronger than me, J'onn. Stronger than Clark, too. Whatever they did to her genetic code, she…" but Kara frowned, shoving J'onn back into a wall and taking the eye beam hit on her own, Reign back on her.

"You aren't wrong about that Supergirl! At least you know your own inferiority here now!"

They busted through the lower levels back out onto a street. J'onn followed suit quickly, but Reign threw a device at him, stunning the Martian and incapacitating him.

"You really think I haven't studied you and your allies for months now? I don't come to a fight unprepared," Reign said, Kara standing again, feeling weak, worrying now if she would make it out of this one alive.

"Why, Sam? Why are you doing this? To me? To Lena? The planet? Why!" Kara yelled, people running as far away as they could, Reign walking closer.

"My purpose is one. To create order, to deliver justice, and breed harmony in this world and any other I conquer after. If Kryptonians had only paid attention to their hubris and folly, entities like me would have never needed to come into being. But even your own father knew Zor-el, your kind were weak, _are_ weak, just like these humans, thinking they will get more out of what they destroy and ruin, gluttonous to no end."

"It's our job to guide humanity, not to rule it! Not enslave it," Kara said, finally standing fully, the two watching one another, Reign chuckling to herself.

"What's so funny?" Kara asked, Sam shaking her head at her.

"Ahh, just how meaningless this moment is. It's not as if you'll be alive to witness any of what comes next."

Reign was about to fly when a noise was heard coming from J'onn, Kara hearing the same sound.

" _J'onn_ _?_ _J'onn_ _come in! I'm with Lena, we-"_

A scramble was heard, maybe a punch or duck, and Kara and Reign both heard the earpiece get picked up.

" _Mr. Martian, this is Lena Luthor. I know who Reign is. I need you at L Corp immediately."_

Kara looked to Sam, who eyed the Martian. She cracked her neck.

" _Come in, do you read me?"_

Sam turned to look at Kara smirking devilishly. She blasted Kara all of sudden, sending her back into the rubble and debris as she launched off towards L Corp.

Kara grunted, pushing pavement off of herself, breathing and spitting out blood, a cold chill running down her spine.

"Lena, no," she said, moving and pushing off with all she could, racing towards L Corp.

* * *

Lena sat at her desk, Winn lying on the ground, as she drank her scotch. She swirled the brown substance around in her glass, not even flinching when Reign plowed through the roof of the building to land in her office.

"Was that really necessary," Lena said wryly more than asked, going to stand, shaking her head.

"For someone in mortal danger, you don't seem too disturbed," Reign replied cockily.

"Because I'm not in mortal danger. I _wanted_ you to hear me," Lena replied casually, finishing her scotch and walking back to her bar, stepping over Winn as she did so.

"I'm in the middle of something, Lena, we can talk about you finding out my identity later," Sam replied, about to move when Supergirl crashed through the L Corp windows into Lena's office, panting and sweating.

"Ms. Luthor-"

"Shut up, Supergirl."

Kara's brow furrowed, and even Sam looked surprised, watching as the brunette turned letting her hair down and shaking it out as she drank her freshened glass.

"I don't know why either of you think you're entitled to boss me around. Sure, you're both unbreakable, formidable, alien, unstoppable, but… what's in it for me?" Lena asked stepping back over Winn's body, Kara gazing down at her friend in worry.

"What did you do to Winn, Lena?"

She quirked a brow, smirking at the blonde.

"Come now Supergirl, surely you must know what's going on here?"

Reign and Supergirl exchanged looks again, Lena looking between the both of them, chuckling as she expressed disbelief.

"You know, you grabbing me earlier, flinging me out of the building, not giving me a chance to even think? It's amazing how things can become so clear, so quickly," Lena began, walking towards her desk, the only thing between Kara and the others.

"All your family has ever done to mine is take, and take, and take. My brother? My mother? And now, regardless of how much I do, how much I help, I am still not trustworthy, isn't that right Supergirl?" Lena asked, pacing in front of her desk slowly, a smug smile plastered on her face.

"Lena, right now-"

"No. Right now, we will talk about it because Sam was right earlier," Lena said, Reign watching Lena in fascination and Kara growing increasingly concerned.

"Lena, the Sam you know, the Sam you think is your friend, it's no longer her. I'm telling you, please, you need to listen to me."

Lena chuckled, finishing off the scotch and leaving it on her desk, smirking at the girl of steel.

"Supergirl, I'm a business woman. I make investments, in my future, my family's, and of course my company's, and as this little display is showing, you don't really look like the better investment at the moment," Lena said, turning to walk towards Sam.

"Well, I could have told you that one," Sam said, smirking as Lena approached her, smiling as her plan began falling into place.

Kara felt her heart shattering. Winn was possibly dead on the ground, Lena had finally been pushed over to the dark side, she lost a friend in Sam, was likely about to die, and the love of her life would never know how she really felt. Tears began streaming down her face, hands gripping the desk as she tried to stay upright.

"Lena, you're not like her. I know it. Kara Danvers knows it. Don't do this," Kara pleaded, Reign holding out a hand indicating Kara should stop moving towards them.

Lena chuckled, shaking her head.

"Don't you know the motto? Always go with the winning team."

Lena turned to Sam, cupping her face with both hands, stunning the woman as she leaned in towards her. Kara felt like she was losing too much blood, falling to her knees, watching the scene, shutting her eyes as she felt dizzy… and then she heard someone move.

It all happened too fast.

The sound caused her to focus again, shocked to see Winn jumping towards the couple with what looked like steel handcuffs. Reign was distracted by Lena kissing her, holding the brunette to her, unaware of the huge amount of kryptonite being exposed in the braces as the cuffs extended and wrapped around her wrists. Lena immediately ducked and pushed, the bracelets tightening on impact, the kryptonite exposed and burning into Reign's wrists, Kara watching in confusion as Winn and Lena watched her go down, writhing in pain and screaming out.

Lena marched over, going to her friend and kicking her in the head, knocking her out instantly. The silence was deafening.

"So… it worked?" Winn asked, the trio all looking around, Reign cuffed and down, Kara shaking her head.

"Wait, you… what!" she yelled, Lena stepping back, running her hands through her hair.

"Lena stopped me before I could blow the opportunity, but… we had what we needed, we just needed to distract Sam long enough to slap those on and detain her," Winn explained, brushing himself off, Lena crossing her arms as she looked down at Sam with worry etched into the lines of her face.

"But… but, you… what you said?" Kara asked, adjusting and leaning her back against the desk as she sat on the floor, feeling all the pain running throughout her body.

Lena took a deep breath, finally tearing her gaze away to look down at Supergirl.

"Winn, would you mind giving us a moment? I'm sure Agent Danvers would like an update. Remember, please pass on my request to her," Lena said, Winn nodding, stepping out of the office as Lena reached over Kara to the glass on her desk, walking back over to refill it.

"Request? Of the DEO," Kara breathed out heavily, the massive amount of kryptonite in the room even weakening her from afar.

"Yes. I will be keeping Sam… Reign, whatever, at L Corp to get a handle on this situation."

Kara immediately frowned, going to stand.

"No, absolutely not. You can't keep her here," Kara began, Lena laughing as she turned to face her.

"And you think I'm going to trust my dear friend to the DEO, and _you_?" Lena asked, scoffing and shaking her head.

"We have the resources-"

"You have nothing compared to what I have. I'm Lex Luthor's sister, and I own all of his assets. I already have more information and history regarding the worldkillers than you do."

"Then you should work _with_ us," Kara said, straightening up.

"I don't trust you," Lena replied frankly, sipping her scotch, Kara pursing her lips.

"Ms. Luthor, this isn't up for debate, and it's not up to you," Kara began, walking over to Sam.

"Kara Danvers, if you so much as lay a finger on my friend, I will be forced to take you out too."

Kara turned around to laugh at Lena when she froze, fully processing her words. She finally turned all the way, looking at Lena with wide eyes.

"I-I-"

"Don't bother denying it. I figured out who you are the same moment I figured out who she was."

"But… how?" Kara asked, taking a step closer, Lena finishing her third scotch, no amount seeming to dilute her adrenaline.

"You both left my office acting incredibly weird earlier today. Sam had just come back. You were lying and tense. Sam kissed me, you were dodgy, and when you both left I went to check the cameras to see if I missed anything happening earlier in the day," Lena began, leaning back and crossing her arms.

"Only nothing had happened… until I followed Sam out of the building and found it odd that she was talking to herself. Imagine my surprise when I looked at you and found you doing the same."

Kara's stomach dropped, not even thinking about her subtle conversation being overheard.

"But, why? Why did you meet her here then?"

"Because I was trying to get through to my friend, Kara, and had you not interfered, things would have gone differently tonight," Lena replied angrily, making Kara laugh at her.

"You're right! You would have been beaten, assaulted, or maybe even dead. Nicely done Lena," Kara replied, Lena snarling as she threw her glass, it shattering against the wall, walking right up to the blonde.

"You have no idea! You came in, decided it was your way or nothing at all-"

"She could have KILLED YOU."

"Well she didn't! She was physical, sure, and aggressive, but I knew what I was doing!"

"Well I didn't know! Why didn't you tell me!"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!"

They both were startled, breathing heavily, looking at each other. Kara realized what Lena meant, looking away.

"Lena, it wasn't-"

"Don't. Just. don't," she replied, looking at Kara with tears in her eyes.

Kara gazed back up at her, tears in her eyes now too.

"I'm sorry," she replied, Lena breathing out in ironic disbelief.

"Did you ever see me?" Lena asked, watching Kara quietly, who looked back in confusion.

"As more than a Luthor?"

Kara began to protest, but Lena shook her head, holding her hand up.

"You know what, I don't even want to know," she replied, walking to her desk.

Kara went to say more, but Winn came back in the room with J'onn at his side. The girls spun around as they entered, J'onn getting a read on Reign in her weakened state, satisfied she was still incapacitated.

"Ms. Luthor, I've heard your request, and while we cannot express our gratitude enough-"

"I'll stop you right there," she said, walking right up to J'onn.

"Despite you, your agency, and your people not trusting me, time and time again I have done nothing but help you, to prove I am trustworthy, and that I am doing nothing but good in this world," she began, J'onn straightening up as he listened.

"Now that woman? She is one of my-" Lena said, gaze flitting to Kara briefly, " _is my_ , only friend, and I have every intention of helping her get her life back. I have the resources, I have the information, and I'm not the one who has kept secrets and spread lies," Lena said, her tone getting increasingly firmer.

"While I've continually assisted you, you have given me nothing but skepticism and distrust in return, and I am telling you that, _you_? You are the ones who need to prove yourselves to ME. I'll be damned if I let some government agency experiment on my friend and make her a lab rat. Do I make myself clear?"

Kara and Winn stood there in shock as Lena not so subtly threatened J'onn. Kara was unsure if Lena knew he could read her mind, but it was evident to Kara that was exactly what J'onn was doing. He was looking for any sign of deception, but when his posture relaxed, Kara knew he didn't find any there; she knew he never would.

"The DEO can consider outsourcing a potential project to you, Ms. Luthor. But I'm expecting your full cooperation in the process," J'onn replied, leaving Kara and Winn floored.

"J'onn, you can't be serious. She's incredibly dangerous!" Kara said, stepping up to them, Lena quirking a brow.

"Good to know what you think of me."

"Dammit, Lena! Not you!" Kara replied, J'onn watching them, surprised by the emotional whirlwind going on in Lena's mind.

"Kara, we owe Lena Luthor our lives tonight… I think with transparency, maybe we can resolve this problem more quickly with her help, and without the need to take someone's life."

Lena turned to look at J'onn, stunned by his response.

"Make no mistake, we'll be watching you Ms. Luthor," he said, Lena only snorting.

"You mean you'll _continue_ watching me," she replied, making the Martian give a subtle smirk, nodding his head as he turned to exit the room.

Winn was about to speak but saw the glares being exchanged between his two friends, so he gave a nod, bowing out to follow his boss, leaving the three in his wake.

Kara couldn't believe what she was hearing. Leaving Reign with Lena could end in disastrous and deadly consequences.

"Lena, this has nothing to do with your last name," Kara began, Lena folding her arms and quirking her eyebrow.

"If Sam wakes up and somehow overpowers you? You will be defenseless. L Corp is not a military operation like the DEO, you sre researchers. You aren't prepared to handle a potential threat like this."

Lena continued smirking, nodding as men in all black gear came through the doors, causing Kara to frown.

"My brother has had former black ops, CIA, Special Forces, you name it, at his disposal for years, Kara. I may not be my brother, but I am the head of L Corp. You should be more aware of what I have at my disposal," Lena said, finally moving around the office to grab a few things, the men picking Sam up and dragging her unconscious form out of the office.

Lena went to pass by Kara, but the blonde stood in her way.

"Lena-"

"Stop. Trying. To control me," she enunciated slowly, their eyes a clash of green and blue.

"You're not entitled to always get your way, I hope you do realize," Lena said, Kara shaking her head.

"This isn't about getting my way, it's about your safety, and everyone else's. We don't know what's going to happen, what you're going to find. What if the Sam we knew never comes back Lena? Are you prepared to deal with that?"

"Unlike you, I don't believe in people one minute to then not trust them in the next. If you'll excuse me," Lena replied coldly, bumping past Kara, the blonde whirling from all of the events that took place today.

Lena didn't see the tears streaming down her face as Kara left.

* * *

" _We all get paid. Yea some get faith before they die._

" _Then through the stars we will navigate, through the holes in your eyes."_

* * *

[Part II coming soon]


	2. Part II

_How many days will it take to land?_

 _How many ways to reach abandon?_

 _Oh, abandon._

* * *

"Alright, thank you. Yes, yes, I can be up there in twenty. Yes, right…. I know, thank you Jess. I couldn't do all of this without you."

Lena hung up the phone on the desk, her head bowing over as she tried to massage her temples. She took a deep breath, the dehydration and lack of food… and sleep… and probably too much alcohol and caffeine, had taken it's toll.

"You know, if you just released your brilliant CFO from her prison cell, all could be easily taken care of."

Lena rolled her eyes, the dimly lit concrete room spread out before her. In the back and center of the space, a very large, octagonal structure with reinforced bullet proof glass held a Kryptonian, bathed in red sun light, with Kryptonite embedded in the steel of the large structure.

There Sam stood smugly, watching Lena from her position, black scrubs as her clothes for now. Lena moved away from the cheap desk, ridden with two computers, piles of documents, microscopes, and strode over to the illuminated portion of the wall that held Sam's MRI and CAT scans.

Lena studied the scans again, looking at the highlighted and darkened portions of the MRI, trying to make sense of everything.

"Oh Lena, you really don't see how you're barking so far up the wrong tree," Sam said with a sigh, watching the Luthor's mind work tirelessly.

"Shut up," Lena replied, this game of cat and mouse halfway through it's second week.

So far, L Corp had cooperated with the DEO, Lena sending daily reports directly to Alex Danvers, who reviewed the material and would contact Lena in return with thoughts, theories, and general ideas. Alex had even stopped in once, which was a nice reprieve. Lena wanted as few people on the planet as possible to know of Samantha's whereabouts, and thus, only she, her secretary, and a small strike unit were aware of her location outside of the DEO.

"Now, Lena, is that anyway to talk to your darling and dear friend?" Sam said sweetly, all fake and full of evil.

When Reign had awoken in her cell, she felt weak, but surprisingly to Lena, she did not protest. She didn't slam walls, or attempt to flee. Reign stayed put and merely enjoyed antagonizing and goading her at every waking moment of the day while Lena worked.

At first, Lena spoke with her, trying to understand how Reign was who she was, and how much of Sam was her, and visa versa. Alex was still skeptical that Sam didn't know her truth all along, but Lena knew with absolute certainty there was a shift. The only problem was, they couldn't talk to their Sam about the situation; only Reign seemed to be present.

Lena hoped there was a genetic switch, some marker or solution, embedded in Sam's DNA that could be switched off, to make this part of her become dormant once again.

"You're getting that hopeful look again Lena, and while you are quite beautiful, being sentimental and all, you don't understand that I AM Samantha Arias. Samantha Arias is Reign, and your attempts to fix my personality are quite juvenile really."

"My friend wouldn't kill innocent people," Lena replied, not even bothering to look at the woman.

"Oh, come on Lena. Don't act like there aren't people you would just love to kill. How close were you to putting a bullet right between good old Morgan Edge's eyes?" Sam asked, walking around her prison in glee.

"I don't need to justify my actions to you."

"Oh? And yet I somehow do?"

"Edge poisoned children!" Lena shouted, turning back towards Sam, again letting the woman get the best of her.

"And what about the mobsters I killed? The drug pushers? Pimps? Sex traffickers?" Sam said confidently, walking right up to the wall in her prison, watching Lena as she smirked all the while.

"You know I'm right. You humans lock others up, and more often than not, punish the disadvantaged and misfortunate more than the ones actually harming and killing and torturing others. Don't play dumb, Lena. You know I am right. You know how horribly flawed and defective this system of justice actually is."

Lena bit the inside of her cheek, holding back tears. She had spent her life trying to be good, trying to prove herself to other people. She knew it didn't matter what she did. As a Luthor, no good deed would ever go unpunished, and her life was just a small example of the unfairness, the double standard, that went into making the world so corrupted and twisted.

"There it is, the Lena I keep trying to coax out. Why can't you just admit I'm right?"

Lena swallowed, staring Sam down, pulling away from the wall to walk over slowly. Tears started forming at her eyes, but she blinked them back; she was exhausted. She was able to speak with James and trusted he could run Catco without her direct oversight for the foreseeable future, but she still had to deal with things at L Corp, not to mention her one best friend was locked in a box and her other, well…. she hadn't seen or spoken to Kara since the night of the fight.

"Of course I know you're right. I'm not an idiot. I'm not blind. I know what I see. I know what humanity is," Lena said, sighing out, a part of her wondering why she was bothering to speak to a cold and ruthless executioner.

"Then why are you stopping the only person willing to change that, Lena? Why are you isolating yourself? Your friends are practically all gone, the Sam you thought you knew is a different gal altogether. Your mother is as insane and small minded as your brother. So why? Why keep this up?"

Lena kept looking at Sam, blinking a few times before biting her lip. She walked over to one of the cement walls with papers taped up everywhere. She pulled a sheet off, walking back to Sam, holding up the symbol she wore on her black attire.

"I don't know fully what this symbol means yet. I can only imagine it's something harsh, formidable, fear-inducing," Lena began, turning the paper back around so she could look at it.

"I look at this, and I see darkness. I see people being scared, for their lives."

"Maybe they should be scared," Reign replied, crouching down as Lena drew closer, only the glass separating them.

Lena smiled as she gazed at it, looking back at Sam.

"But… do you know what people see when they look at Kara's symbol, Sam?" Lena asked, causing the woman to frown.

"They see hope. They see light. They see a better world full of possibilities before them."

"A world they'll never see if they run themselves into extinction," Sam replied coldly, Lena shaking her head.

"Maybe so. I'm about as cynical as you are, Sam. You think this level IQ and I can't comprehend the greed, the stupidity, the self-destruction and gluttony at every turn and corner? I see it, better than most, I assure you."

"And yet you're willfully turning a blind eye to help."

"No," Lena replied, getting right up to the glass, staring Sam down.

"I don't have much faith; I won't pretend otherwise. But when I see Kara, what I see what people are willing to stand and fight for? What I see what she inspires? I see hope. And I have to believe a world of hope and perseverance is possible and a better option than whatever dystopian fantasy you've concocted in that power hungry mind of yours."

"Well Lena, I guess we'll both die hopeful fools! You, refusing to change your world, and me? Hoping your incompetence will finally wane and you'll see the light!" Reign snarled, pushing away from the glass, Lena chuckling and glad she finally saw the woman frustrated for once.

"You'll be waiting quite some time then, Sam," Lena replied cooly, turning on her heel, not realizing someone had entered at the tail end of her conversation.

Lena looked up to see Alex walking in, a sympathetic smile on her face. They met one another halfway back at Lena's desk, Alex eyeing Lena, seeing how tired she was.

"It seems like your roommate situation is going splendidly," Alex commented dryly, forcing Lena to shake her head, and turn back to gaze at Sam briefly, the Kryptonian walking around her prison, eyeing Lena and Alex all the while.

"About as well as one could hope for," Lena replied sighing out.

"I took a look at everything you sent. So far, we haven't been able to find anything Lena."

"I told you!" Reign sang out from behind her glass walls, smugly walking about.

"There has to be something there. Sam didn't just become Reign instantly. It was buried within her, waiting to come out." "Oh Rao, Lena, are you ever going to give this up? Fine, I'll tell you two what you want if it will stop this silly quest of yours," Reign said, Alex moving around the table.

"You better watch it Reign. One wrong move and you're in a DEO cell for the foreseeable future," Alex said, Reign chuckling at her.

"OooOoo, Agent Danvers, the lesser half of the family. You really have me quaking in my boots," Sam goaded, Lena grabbing Alex's arm before she stormed over there.

"It's not worth it, Alex, believe me," Lena replied, Alex's jaw tensing.

"Lena, I don't know how much time we're going to be able to afford you. What you've found so far… it's not really showing us there is a way to fix… her." "Because you CAN'T fix me you imbeciles. I was engineered to think and feel and act this way. Humanity may have sidetracked my development, but I was always this, and will always be so. Your foolish hopes change me are futile, Lena."

"She's your only lifeline, Reign," Alex snapped back, making Lena roll her eyes as Reign got under more peoples skin today.

"So if I were you, I'd shut up or put out, because if she can't find a way to tame you, believe me, the DEO and United States government will happily find a way to do so," Alex said, striding right up to the cage.

Reign cackled at Alex, Lena just looking on in worry. It was only a few months ago now, all of them were happy, gathered, together at Christmas. But now? Everyone was divided, in disagreement, ready to fight one another. It was a complete mess.

"Alex, until you and J'onn give up entirely, I will still be keeping her here, and even after that, I will continue my research. I'm not giving up on Sam. She would never give up on me," Lena said sadly, she and Alex watching as Reign made a mocking pouty face, pointing at a pretend tear falling down her cheek.

Alex furiously turned away, as unhappy about this situation as her sister was. Reign was too happy and calm in captivity, too relaxed. Both of the Danvers girls were concerned Reign had something up her sleeve.

"Lena, I'm worried about you being alone with her," Alex said as she walked back.

"Are you? Or are you speaking for your sister at the moment?" Lena asked calmly as she looked through some papers, making Alex sigh.

"You know Kara keeping her secret had nothing to do with you or your relationship. It's on a need to know basis, and too many civilians know already. Kara has been less than subtle with people."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Lena asked with a smile, moving her stacks around.

"You, J'onn, James, Winn, even Reign knew, Mon-El, Superman, I wouldn't even be surprised if Cat Grant of all people knew," Lena commented making Alex chuckle.

"As if Cat Grant could keep a secret that size."

"You'd be surprised," Lena muttered as she kept busying herself.

"Anyway… it isn't just Kara, Lena. After everything all of us have been through together, you should know I'm here for you too. I just don't trust this situation," Alex said, looking at Lena fondly, the Luthor surprised by the sentiment.

"I appreciate it, truly," Lena replied sincerely.

They shared a look, before Alex dipped her head.

"Well, I'll take my leave then. I hope you find something Lena, but…" Alex drifted off, not wanting to upset Lena any further.

"We'll be in touch," Lena replied, moving back to her computer to run some tests.

Alex was about to exit before pausing at the door.

"Oh, and Lena?"

"Yes?"

Alex gave her a kind look.

"Do me a favor, and call my stubborn sister," Alex said, exiting before Lena could reply.

She stared after Alex sadly, her mind wandering back to the other Kryptonian she couldn't get off her mind.

* * *

Kara was in the middle of smashing up some cars when James Olsen walked into the garage. He watched as his friend pounded the metal, blow after blow, until a car went flying off the hook, landing on the pile of other cars it seemed Kara had taken a liking to pounding today.

James continued in his approach, Kara sweaty and breathing heavily, too distracted to hear James. He cleared his throat as Kara moved to grab and hang another car, turning to look at her friend who gave her a half smile and a small wave. Kara smiled, placing the car on the hook and walking over to James, the pair embracing each other.

"You seem to be busy," he commented, looking around over Kara's head.

"Oh, you know. Just letting off some steam," Kara replied as she pulled away, smiling up at James.

He let her go and they made their way over to the beaten leather couch, Kara grabbing her water bottle and chugging some of it swiftly.

"Well, I guess you have to get your kicks in somewhere. The city has been pretty quiet lately," James said, Kara shaking her head furiously.

"Don't jinx it!" she hissed out, making James laugh as Kara flopped next to him in exasperation, throwing her head back.

"Hey, even superheroes need breaks sometimes," James said with his hands up in mock surrender, making Kara sigh.

"I would like to think so," Kara replied quietly, wiping the sweat off her brow, her National City University t-shirt thoroughly soaked.

James took notice of the blue and gray, looking at Kara.

"National City U?"

Kara looked down, shaking her head.

"Oh, it's not mine. It's Lena's… she's getting an MBA on the side right now."

"Doesn't she already have a PhD?"

"Two," Kara replied, James's eyes going wide.

"You think that would be enough," he said, shaking his head in awe, Kara shrugging.

"She cares about her company, and now CatCo too. I think she wants to understand the business side of things efficiently," Kara commented, James nodding in understanding.

He was quiet for a moment, they both were, before James decided to bridge the gap.

"How is Lena?"

Kara shrugged her shoulders.

"She's your boss. You'd know better than me."

"Technically, she's put me back in charge as CEO, so… she's really just my owner," James said jokingly, getting a small smile out of Kara.

"I guess L Corp is taking up her time," Kara said, James nodding.

"You mean Reign?"

Just her name was enough to make Kara scrunch her water bottle, water cascading down and over her hand.

"Um, Kara?"

"It's nothing," she replied tersely, standing up and tossing the bottle to the trash can, walking back over to the hanging car.

James sighed, standing up to go to his friend, realizing this wasn't going to be as easy a conversation as her had initially anticipated.

"Kara-"

"I… really… don't want… to talk about it," she grunted out in between punches, focusing her energy on pounding the car in, James watching on in concern.

"Kara, look-"

"She's just… so damn…. STUBBORN," Kara grunted out, punching the car, finally ending it's misery with a roundhouse kick, sending it flying into the pile up.

Kara continued her routine, speaking out loud to James all the while as she grabbed another car.

"She never listens! She always has to do things on her own and in her own way. She has NO idea how dangerous Reign is," Kara said as she walked around and began punching again, James crossing his arms as he let his friend vent.

"Sam isn't Sam anymore. Or maybe she never was! We have no idea how long she's been plotting for, or what she's plotting at all! All we know is she kills indiscriminately! How long before she kills Lena?"

"Maybe she won't. She's had plenty of chances."

"Exactly! So if she isn't going to kill Lena, what does she want with her? Rao, for someone so smart, she can be so naive sometimes! Reign is just sitting there and probably toying with Lena. Her plan isn't going to work, she can't contain her forever."

"Lena's trying to help her friend, Kara."

"We don't know that she ever was our friend!" Kara said, another car sent flying, Kara panting heavily.

She looked at James wide-eyed, her friend calm, cool and collected.

"We don't know anything for certain Kara. Maybe the Sam we knew is in there."

"No, we do know something for certain, that she's willing to kill without remorse. I'm not willing to put Lena in that kind of danger. Are you?"

James furrowed his brow. He thought back to when he and Kara kissed years ago, then to when he and Lena did. He thought of these two amazing women and thought it funny how passionate they both were, how perfectly they truly fit together.

"Kara… do you have feelings for Lena?"

Kara paused, her eyes widening. She stood up straight, running a hand through her hair.

"I… I don't know what you're talking about."

"Kara, it's me, okay?" he said honestly, and Kara looked up to meet his gaze, and it hit Kara that James already knew.

She teared up and took a deep breath to calm herself down.

"Is it that obvious?" she whispered quietly, James walking over now, pulling her in for a real hug, Kara letting out her breath.

"I've just known you a while," he said with his chin propped on her head, Kara chuckling.

"Alex said something similar," she replied as he nodded.

"We know you. We can tell when you're off. Not to mention, you and keeping secrets…"

"I can keep a secret!" Kara replied as she pulled away, James giving her an awkward smile, Kara pouting in reply.

"I can be sneaky…" she muttered as he chuckled at her.

"Well, you still have a secret identity, so that's a good start."

"True… though Reign… Sam… whoever she is, knows now…"

James nodded.

"Well, we and the DEO and even Lena all know too. We have the advantage for the moment, plus she is locked up."

"But that's what has me on edge… she's just accepted being locked up? A worldkiller? There's something off… I can't explain it."

"Maybe you should go see her… or at least see Lena then?"

Kara swallowed, looking away guiltily.

"I'm pretty sure I'm the last person Lena wants to see," Kara replied dejectedly.

"You're one of her closest friends… if not the closest person to her in her life, Kara. Even if she's mad, I'm sure she'll want to see you."

Kara stared off, her mind wandering back to that time she was with Lena's mom, the pair teaming up to save Lena from Daxamite clutches.

" _Eventually, she'll find out on her own, find out you've been lying to her this whole time… and when she does? She'll hate you for it."_

Kara gulped as she remembered Lillian's exact words.

"Her mom knows my identity too…" Kara said, taking James by surprise.

"Lillian Luthor?"

"Mmhmm."

"But… she didn't tell Lena…"

"No… she told me Lena would find out on her own. She'd rather Lena learn the hard way, and that she'd hate me after…"

James pursed his lips, letting the words sink in.

"I don't think Lillian has ever understood her daughter very well. Lena's proven every single person on this planet wrong when it comes to their expectations of her, including myself."

Kara nodded slowly, recalling when James was so passionately against Kara being friends with the Luthor. It seems time changed everything.

"You weren't there James. She was pretty upset."

"She's hurting, Kara. And I can understand why. Remember how you felt when you found out about Winn and I teaming up to be Guardian? You weren't too happy then either, but we accepted each other's difference in opinion."

"But with Lena, it's different… she's been hurt and betrayed too many times."

"And a lot of that is due to people trying to use her too. But that's not you, and that's not why you kept your secret from her," James reasoned, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"You two need to talk, no matter what the outcome is. You're both upset, and maybe you need to talk this through. What happened with you and I? It happened with her too, and I think you both have more to talk about then you realize."

Kara looked up at him confusedly.

"What do you mean?"

James smirked.

"Just go talk to her."

"I don't even know how to reach out to her," Kara said sadly, James smirking.

"Well that's easy," he replied, Kara eyeing him questioningly.

"Alex."

* * *

"Would you stop fidgeting?" Alex hissed, Kara picking at the sleeves of her sweater, sighing and clasping her hands behind her back to stop herself.

Alex smirked at her sister knowingly, arms crossed in her leather jacket as they went with Lena's special security detail to the private elevator they needed to access to reach her secured space containing Reign. Alex was the only DEO agent who knew how to get down to the area Lena had reserved only for her own purposes within the L Corp complex, and so she escorted her baby sister.

Kara had been fidgeting the entire drive over to L Corp, and her nerves only increased as she and Alex made their way through L Corp. They finally made it to a hidden elevator, and guards flanking it's entrance. Alex nodded to them, and Kara felt slight relief in the fact they let her pass through without question. It meant Lena hadn't completely cut her out.

"Alex… I don't even know what to say to Lena. I'm not sorry about wanting Reign out of here."

"Believe me, I don't like her being here either. But Kara, that's not really what you're upset over, or what she's upset over."

Kara was quiet for a moment, until she looked up into Alex's reassuring gaze. It was just the two of them in a descending elevator ride.

"I love her," she started, Alex smiling in acknowledgement.

"I was so scared, Alex. Lena's always loved Kara Danvers, as a friend, but our families… their history… I just wanted one normal thing in my life. One single friend, one piece that wasn't overrun by Supergirl or being an alien… being different."

"Hey, you may be different, but you're extraordinary, and not because you have superpowers. I think you deserve to have that one piece too, Kara. But also remember, Lena became your friend for who you really are. Not because you were an alien or a superhero. She cares about you for YOU, supergirl stuff be damned."

"What if she can't get over it? What if she can't forgive me?"

Alex grabbed Kara's shoulders, smiling wide.

"I'm not saying it's going to be easy Kara, but what I will say is, it will be worth it… so worth it."

Kara studied Alex's eyes, finding nothing but love and support there. She pulled her sister in for a hug, who was only happy to reciprocate it.

"Now, go get the girl," Alex said jokingly, Kara chuckling.

They pulled apart as they felt the elevator slow down and come to a halt. Alex reminded Kara of the key code as she waved to her sister. The doors soon closed, and Kara was left standing in a small and darkened steel and concrete space. She lowered her glasses and smiled; it was lined with lead throughout.

There were three doors, one on each end of the small space and one straight ahead. Kara marched ahead, and entered the pass code, which opened the door and lead to a brightly lit white hallway which had five more doors, two on each side and one at the very end of the hall. Kara could hear tinkering coming from the last door on the right, it wide open and lit up. She gulped as she moved forward.

She could hear Lena muttering to herself, and as Kara turned the corner, she saw Lena hovering over a desk as she tinkered with something. Kara looked over the whole room. There was a futon off to the left where it looks like Lena had been setting up shop. She looked back to the giant prison holding Reign, similar in structure to the DEO containment structures. Her former friend seemed to be humming to herself, lying on her back and tapping her foot, both she and Lena oblivious to her entrance.

"Huh hmm," Kara awkwardly attempted to clear her throat for attention, but Lena seemed too enraptured by whatever task she was currently engrossed in.

Lena kept muttering to herself frustratedly, and Kara sighed out, taking another step into the room and huffing a little louder.

"Huh HMMM."

Lena dropped whatever was in her hand, spinning around and coming face to face with Kara who awkwardly waved at her.

The noise brought Reign to attention, who rolled onto her stomach, chin planted on her hands as she grinned.

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in," she said, Kara flitting to gaze at her briefly, before bringing her eyes back to Lena, who was looking more vulnerable than defensive in that moment.

Kara bit her lip and took a few steps forward.

"Um… can we talk… please?" Kara forced out.

Lena was still in shock Kara was standing before her, but quickly shook her head to pull herself out of her reverie. She gave Kara a brief nod, gesturing for Kara to exit the space as Reign laughed at them. Lena shot Sam a glare as she followed Kara out.

Lena closed the door partially, crossing her arms as the pair stood in the hallway.

"I'll assume Alex let you down here?"

"Oh, yea, yes… she, uh… did," Kara finished lamely, Lena nodding as she stared Kara down, the girl avoiding eye contact, fidgeting with her sweater again.

"So," Lena said.

"So…" Kara replied, and she stole a glance to Lena, but kept her eyes locked.

She observed the tired lines etched around the eyes of her face, the frown lines around her mouth. Lena's posture was cold, rigid, and distant, but Kara could always read Lena's eyes… she saw the shining glimmer of hurt, of fragility lying there, and Kara straightened herself up. This was Lena, her Lena, her best friend, the person she had fallen for, and she knew Lena deserved more than half attempted awkward apologies. Kara cleared her throat and stepped closer, a few spaces between them.

"You know how you feel everything in your life revolves around being a Luthor? Being Lex's little sister, or Lillian Luthor's daughter? Like you can't escape the Luthor name no matter how much you try and do?"

Lena stiffened, taking a deep breath.

"I don't feel that's how it is. I know it's how it is."

"With me, that's how it feels too, being a Super," Kara replied earnestly, stepping closer to Lena, taking off her glasses.

"When we first met, you told me you were trying to make a name for yourself outside of your family, and when you said that, it was the first time in a long time I felt somebody truly understood me, even though I barely knew you," Kara said, smiling and walking to gently take Lena's hands.

Lena allowed the gesture, her arms uncrossing, face still stern as she looked into Kara's big blue eyes.

"We grew closer, we became friends, best friends, and for once in my life, I just wanted someone in my life who liked me for me, and didn't care about the superhero stuff. I wanted Supergirl to be my life, but I learned quickly I didn't want her to be all of my life."

"But being Supergirl is a key part of who you are, Kara. It's not a small side hobby, it's not trivial. Being Supergirl, being an alien, going through everything you have gone through… they should never solely define you, but they are factors that culminate with the rest of you to paint the whole picture of Kara Danvers… Kara Zor-El."

"I know," Kara whispered. "I was scared, Lena. I had my first best friend, outside of my sister and family… I didn't want things to change, not in a bad way."

"So you want things to change in a good way?"

"Yes, no, wait… I mean," Kara sighed, looking down, Lena reading her, trying to understand, Kara unsure of how to navigate this conversation, but stumbling through nonetheless.

"It wasn't just Supergirl…" she whispered, and Lena's brow furrowed, stepping closer, squeezing the hands that held hers.

"I don't understand."

"After Mon-El, I thought I knew what love was… until I met you, I had no idea, what a friend, a best friend, really was and could be," Kara said, still looking away, almost as if she was trying to explain it to herself as much as she was to Lena.

"What are you saying, Kara?"

"I'm saying I've been scared to tell you everything because I don't want to lose you, and Supergirl isn't the only thing I've been hiding."

Lena's defenses began to rise at the confession, her mind thinking the worst, and as she tried to pull away, Kara held tighter, straightening up and tugging Lena closer. Lena's confusion only rose, until she and Kara's eyes finally connected, and she saw the hesitation there, the frustration, Kara unable to string words together.

"I'm really sorry in advance if this is another Kryptonian pushing you around like a rag doll without your consent," Kara said, and Lena became more perplexed.

"What are you-"

Lena's question was answered by Kara's lips… on hers.

The brunette was stunned yet again, everybody surprising her lately. The kiss was brief, and Kara began to pull away, Lena's mind catching up with her, Kara immediately panicking.

"I-I'm sorry! I, you, I just, I-"

This time, Kara was the one cut off. Lena leaned in deeply, kissing her soundly, Kara letting go of her hands to cup Lena's face with both hands. Lena tugged on the belt loops of her pants, bringing them even closer, bodies pressed against one another. Their minds were whirling, in disbelief this was all happening.

Lena's arms wrapped around Kara's waist, the blonde sighing into the kiss, careful to be gentle with Lena, cupping her jaw and keeping her secure. Lena's hand reached up to toy with the hairs on Kara's neck, causing her to sigh again. Kara pulled away from Lena's lips, placing their foreheads together, the two taking a moment to just breathe. Lena was the first to speak.

"I'm sorry I said those things to you… I was just so mad. I felt so betrayed and hurt-"

"I know," Kara replied, opening her eyes and pulling back so they could properly stare at one another.

"I'm sorry too. I never meant to hurt you. I just… I didn't know what to do," Kara said simply, and Lena nodded, tears reaching both of their eyes.

"This is a nice turn of events though," Lena said, getting Kara to smile and laugh, pulling Lena back in, the pair embracing fiercely.

Kara breathed out, closing her eyes, just enjoying the feeling of Lena being so near. Lena buried her nose into Kara's shoulder, relief filling her in so many ways.

"I never thought you'd feel this way, too," Lena confessed, Kara smiling.

"To be honest, it was unexpected for me as well," Kara replied, pulling back again, going back to Lena's face, wiping the bags under her eyes.

"When did you know?"

Kara paused, checking out Lena's eyes, taking in every feature.

"Around Christmas… when I saw you and James, after I sorted through my feelings for Mon-El… it just became clear… or rather glaringly obvious," Kara said chuckling, Lena smiling along as well.

"I think I always knew deep down… but it took James calling me out to really face it… I didn't want to lose you either."

Kara nodded in recognition, the pair stood staring at one another.

"Zor-El, you better come in and say hello to me," Reign sang out to the pair, Lena rolling her eyes, Kara's mouth falling into a flat line.

"She's truly been insufferable," Lena commented, rubbing her temples, her mind replaying the past few weeks as Kara paused.

"I still don't like that she's here with you Lena. I don't want to be pushy with you, and I don't want to fight, but I really need you to understand how dangerous she can be. I haven't won a single fight with her, even with J'onn's help. I… I'm scared I'm not going to be able to protect you," Kara said, and Lena looked up into her eyes to see just how concerned Kara was.

Lena released a sigh.

"We'll discuss my comments from that night later, but as to your point… I understand your worry, I really do Kara, but she's stuck in a cell you and your cousin couldn't even dream of getting out of it. I'm more concerned we'll never get Sam back than about her escaping and running off."

"I just… Lena something feels off about this. I can't explain, it just doesn't seem right."

Lena studied Kara, and she could tell the woman was genuinely deeply worried. Lena nodded, looking away as she mulled things over in her mind.

"Give me a few more days with her, and then if I haven't made any progress and the DEO still thinks she would be best suited there for security, we can talk, but…"

"What is it?" Kara asked, rubbing Lena's arm, their bodies practically touching.

"I know she's not… herself. But please, Kara, promise me she isn't going to end up some science experiment. I couldn't bear knowing I let my friend go be taken to be tortured for the rest of her life," Lena said, tears in her eyes, Kara shaking her head furiously and pulling Lena in.

"I won't let that happen, I promise," Kara replied, pulling Lena in for a big hug.

They stayed that way, swaying to an unheard song for some time, until Kara heard a soft snore. She peered down to look at Lena, stunned to find her passed out on her shoulder. She smiled down at her softly, planting a kiss on her head before picking her up and bringing her back into the room.

Kara placed her gently on the futon, grabbing the worn out blanket and draping it over Lena, the brunette sleepily burrowing herself in. Kara brushed hair from her eyes and face.

"She's so peaceful like that, isn't she?" Reign said in a quiet tone, Kara able to hear it.

She stood up and left Lena there, walking over to the container holding Reign. She could feel the Kryptonite, and chose not to go any closer, Reign crouching down as she stared at Kara through the wall.

"Is this the part where you threaten that I should never dare hurt Lena?" Sam said mockingly, Kara glaring back at her.

She stared her former friend down. While she would consider herself the more hopeful one between her and Lena, in this situation, Kara didn't foresee a happy outcome.

"I wish there was some way I could help you… but we both know how this will end," Kara said, causing Sam to cackle.

"Oh? And pray tell, how does it all end Kara?"

Kara held her tongue, thinking the words, but not daring to spit them out, Sam loving every minute of it.

"If you can't even speak the words, do you really think you have it in you?" Sam asked, Kara continuing her stare down.

"Maybe not, but should you hurt Lena? You might want to rethink your bet," Kara said seriously, and Reign surprisingly had no retort, just her simple smug smile plastered on her face.

They stared on another down before Kara finally pulled herself away. She walked over to Lena's desk and left a note for her, telling her to come by her apartment when she finished up here. As Kara exited the room, she shot one more look to Reign, who was now slowly pacing her cell. Something was off. Kara just couldn't pinpoint what it was.

* * *

 _Oh, so swoon, baby, starry nights, May our bodies remain._

 _You move with me, I'll treat you right, baby._

 _May our bodies remain._


	3. Part III

Part III

* * *

 _There is love to be made, so just stay here for a while._

 _Perhaps heartstrings resuscitate, the fading sounds of your life._

* * *

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

"Mmmph…"

Lena breathed in and out deeply, so tired from the past few weeks of work, she was too groggy and disoriented to function. The alarm kept blaring, and she reached her hand out under the hazy bright lights of the room to feel around for the source of the racket.

Her hand finally reached its destination, clumsily smacking at the electronic device, the silence calming.

"Lenaaaa. Wakey wakey."

Lena rolled her eyes, Sam's voice lighter and happier than usual. She curled up into a ball, ignoring the voice. Lena ignored the bright lights, and felt herself dozing off again, until footsteps echoed into the room, making Lena grumble.

"Lena Luthor," Lena heard Sam say…. or was it Kara?

Sam couldn't be walking around the room….

"Kara?" Lena grumbled out, pulling back the sheet as the individual froze in their stride for a moment, soon walking forward again and sitting down next to Lena.

The sheets were pulled back slowly, and Lena blinked several times, and looked up into… Sam's worried eyes.

"Sam?… Sam!" Lena said with more excitement, shooting up in the… bed?

"Lena? What is it? What's going on?"

Lena's gaze was blurry, rubbing her eyes, her heart racing, as she kept whipping her head back and forth, taking in her secret L Corp space…. only it wasn't her secret space at all.

She pushed herself back, finding herself in a giant bed, silk sheets tumbling down her chest and legs as she moved, her back colliding into a giant headboard. Why was she in a negligee?

"Lena, Lena honey, your heart is racing," Sam said worriedly, and Lena looked into her concerned gaze, the woman scooting closer.

"H-How did you get out? Where… where are we?" Lena stuttered out.

She felt dizzy, the bright sun shimmering into the giant bedroom and illuminating the space. Lena tried to blink away the haze, her head pounding lightly.

"Lena, I need you to breathe," Sam whispered, moving right up next to Lena, going to grip her wrists.

Lena jerked, but Sam held on as loosely as possible so to not hurt the woman.

"Let go. What did you do? Where are we?" Lena demanded, her eyes wild looking as Sam stared into them.

"Lena, honey, where do you think we are?"

"I don't know! Where did you take me?" she grunted out, trying to pull away, but the Kryptonian woman's strength kept her in place, Lena's heart racing.

"Lena… think, come on, where is this?"

Lena shook her head, completely confused, blinking away tears, Sam moving closer.

"Lena… what year is it?"

Lena whipped her head up again, staring at Sam in angry confusion.

"2018. The year's just turned."

Sam pursed her lips, and the response made Lena's brow furrow deeply.

"Honey… I need you to take a deep breath."

"Why do you keep calling me honey?"

"Lena-"

"What is going on!"

"It's 2021, Lena. The year is 2021."

Lena felt her blood run cold. She froze, staring into Sam's eyes, the woman looking on with concern… and maybe love?

"20… 2021, no, no…. that's not possible. I was just… I was in the lab-"

"Lena, you had an accident, honey? In 2018, the beginning of the year, you had a head injury, darling. You sometimes forget, but you're safe, okay? You'll get back with it shortly."

"N-no… no, that can't be… you… you were-"

"Trapped at L Corp, I know. I remember. But can you remember what came afterword?"

Lena shook her head, tears coming to her eyes, Sam loosening her hold slightly.

"I don't… Sam, I don't understand… you're Reign," Lena said, and Sam pursed her lips again, nodding slowly.

"Lena… you're not wrong. Before your accident, we weren't exactly seeing things eye to eye, but we worked everything out. You're safe here, now, with me," Sam explained, Lena furiously shaking her head.

"Lena… take a deep breath, please. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise."

Lena continued staring on, the haze in her gaze, the headache, everything confusing and blurry yet simultaneously so clear. She could feel Sam's thumbs rubbing over her wrists so gently, trying to soothe her. She focused on Sam's gaze. Was her friend still there?

The room was quiet as Lena kept staring into her eyes, her mind trying to process what was going on, her senses frazzled. Sam leaned in closely, bringing their foreheads together, still looking into Lena's eyes.

"Baby, come back to me," she whispered, which only made Lena more confused.

She went to speak but the pair was interrupted as the bedroom door flew open.

"Moms! I'm gonna be late for school!"

Lena whipped around, looking over to see… Ruby? But an older version of the girl, taller and more filled out. Ruby stared at them both in a bored manner until she took in Lena's expression and saw her mother holding her the way she was.

"What's going on? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing Rubes. Lena's just having an off day," Sam quickly replied, Ruby looking between the two of them, her concern growing.

Lena only grew more confused. Why was Ruby here? Why the hell was Sam? 2021? Nothing was making sense. She pulled away from Sam's grip, this time the Kryptonian relenting. She ran her fingers through her hair.

"Ow!"

Lena froze, her left hand caught up in her tangled tresses. Sam quickly went to help her, detangling her digits, holding Lena's hand as the Luthor rubbed her scalp and quickly looked down to check out what snagged in her hair… only to find a sizable diamond ring and diamond wedding band on her own ring finger.

As she stared, she watched Sam's hand slowly graze over her own, diamonds flashing back at her on Sam's digits as well. Lena's jaw dropped, and she looked back up into Sam's serious gaze.

"Do you believe me now that I won't hurt you?" Sam whispered, Lena shaking her head, tears streaming down her cheeks.

She pulled away from Sam, curling into a ball as she rested her throbbing head on her knees, placing her hands on top of her head as she tried to make sense of everything. Sam nodded to Ruby, mouthing for her to call the driver for school, Ruby worriedly nodding back, concerned for Lena but closing the door as she went to leave for the day.

Sam walked to their shared closet and pulled out her own Wharton School of Business sweatshirt and a pair of old sweats, walking back over to Lena and handing them over, trying to comfort the woman.

"Here, these are probably more comfortable," Sam whispered, Lena looking up with watery eyes, still so confused, her head and eyes not all there yet.

Sam kneeled next to the bed as Lena threw the sweatshirt on, pulling the smaller woman's slippers out for her. Lena watched as Sam worked, still confused, but oddly comforted by the small gestures. Was this all a dream?

"I'll um… I'll let you settle for a minute. I'll be just outside in the living room? I can pull up some old articles, historical timelines, pictures so… so you have some help."

As Sam began to stand, Lena caught her wrist. They made eye contact, and whatever had happened, was happening, Lena could see in her friend… wife's… eyes, that she cared deeply for her.

"Is this… is this a regular occurrence?" Lena asked, Sam smiling softly as she stood fully, patting Lena's hand gently.

"No. When the accident first happened, you forgot a handful of times in a year, but since… it's been very few and far between. It's been over 8 months, and they continue to happen less and less," Sam replied reassuringly.

Lena blinked a few times, before nodding slowly, Sam letting her be and closing the door behind her, Lena missing the woman's frown of deep concern. Lena rubbed her temples once again, trying to help her brain. Everything was still hazy, the lights felt too bright, and the headache was starting to make her feel a bit nauseated. How in the hell did she lose the last three years of her life?

* * *

Lena still felt incredibly groggy as she made her way out into the living room. It looked like her old condo, from years ago, only minor changes had been made. Lena felt so off, almost like a hangover or being deliriously sick, as she walked around, following the waft of roasting coffee beans in the air.

Sam was on her tablet typing away as she stood by the counter, looking up briefly to see Lena looking worse for wear as she walked over towards the large kitchen island. Lena remembered her way around easily enough, taking a seat at the bar, putting her head in her hands again. She rubbed her temples slowly, hearing Sam walk around. She brought over a mug of coffee, and Lena realized she likely didn't need to tell her how she usually took it.

She looked up as Sam brushed against her, the taller woman setting a tablet in front of her as well. In the blink of an eye, Sam zoomed to the couch and back, grabbing a blanket and draping it over Lena's shoulders.

"I pulled up a few articles and things… there are pictures in this folder," Sam began, starting with a folder of their… wedding.

Lena was shocked at how happy the two of them looked together. There were articles about their small and luxurious wedding, a private affair of some of the world's most elite. Lena was confused as she saw people like General Lane in attendance, but it seemed the happy couple were quite famous and garnered quite a liking in the press.

"I also pulled up a few web browsers with timelines full of major historical events these past few years…" Sam said drifting off.

Lena looked down, and immediately the headline made her gasp, eyes widening.

" _The Loss of a Hero"_

Lena took the tablet from Sam and skimmed the article as quickly and efficiently as possible, reading up on the death of Superman from years ago in a fight with… her brother.

Lena got lost in the text, skipping from article to article, reading up on Catco's exposure of the DEO, it's captivity without trial methods, alien experimentation. It seemed CatCo and L Corp's efforts to create alien amnesty and prevent government conspiracies was a big win with the masses, until…

" _The Loss of Supergirl"_

"I-I-"

Lena dropped the tablet, but Sam grabbed it quickly before it clattered onto the marble counter.

"She's not dead. Well, not really. The world thinks she is," Reign said, and Lena looked up into Sam's eyes.

"What do you mean?"

Sam took deep breath in through her nose, exhaling the same way, studying Lena. In the past, Lena's issues with her head generally resulted in her staying in bed most of the day cuddled up to Sam. A few times, she would question what was going on, but this was the first occasion where the Luthor was truly frazzled, questioning everything, not trusting Sam in the slightest. Oftentimes, the memory loss was slight, and after a restful morning or day, Lena was back and cheerful as ever….

But today? Today was not the same. Her Lena wasn't having brief confusion, but full-blown amnesia.

"I'll take you to see her later, if you want. The cell you mentioned, where you last remember seeing me? That's where she is."

"She's being held at L Corp?"

"You asked for her to be put there. She's been there for years now."

Lena's face dropped, shaking her head.

"No, no… that can't be right. This cannot be right."

"Lena, I need you to breathe"

"None of this makes sense! How did Lex kill Superman? How did he get out?"

"Your brother… it was me and your brother, but the public isn't aware of Reign's connection to the incident. You helped me get Lex out."

Lena froze, standing up immediately, shaking her head furiously.

"None of this is right. I don't…. you? And me? Kara, god, Kal-El… and Lex, I don't-"

"I escaped L Corp, and when I did, I was close to killing Kara. You begged me not to, swore you would go with me if I spared her… and I nearly did, but… Kara made a last attempt and it resulted in you hurting your head, and I took off with you immediately to make sure you didn't bleed to death internally from a brain hemorrhage," Sam began explaining, holding her hands up to try and ease Lena.

"When we left, I brought you to my sanctuary, and after a few months together as you healed… you finally saw things my way, and Lex's. Your brother… we helped him escape, but he of course didn't want to befriend aliens, not in the long run, so I ended up having to kill him after he killed Kal-El. People saw me as a savior for stopping him and avenging Superman's death… whereas Kara just wanted to jail him again and the masses grew outraged…"

"So when I fought with Kara one last time and she 'died,' people weren't quick to come down hard and fast on Reign-"

"Why? Why on Earth would I help you and my damn brother?" Lena interrupted.

"Because deep down you know this planet needs help, and desperately so. If humans were going to fix their own problems, they would have already. But this entire ecosystem as a whole is on the brink of collapse, Lena. You know this. I know this. And everything that has changed has made the entire world better."

"Superman and Supergirl offered free will! Offered hope! And now what? What, you're some dictator? And people just think their deaths were worth the cost!" Lena yelled, Sam's jaw clenching.

"No one knows Sam Arias, the CFO of L Corp, is Reign, Lena. Our guards are related to you and the Luthor dynasty for protection as they always have been. Even though L Corp and Catco and your image are better than ever, there are rebels out there and some are still bitter over Lex's actions, despite Reign's public support of you and your company."

"The DEO knows who you are-"

" _Knew_ , who I was," Sam replied, pushing off the counter and striding towards Lena.

"Once Superman and Supergirl were gone, the human race felt comfortable voicing their opinions. Reign's presence? Crime rates, death tolls, you name it, everything has dropped. We have open enrollment for citizenship to this planet. Nations that were once at odds have joined forces, focusing on an interstellar agenda. This is the future, Lena, and all the Supers did was let people walk around in their ignorance. Humanity is finally evolving, and it's thanks to my presence and everything you've done to help me. We have made this world better, together."

"People live in fear, don't they?" Lena asked, crossing her arms, tears in her eyes, as she took in everything Sam was saying.

"Because you've given them no choice?"

"People _have_ choices, and they choose to do what's right rather than make a wrong choice that leads them to their death," Sam replied, her temper rising, Lena shaking her head and laughing at her.

"And let me guess, you get to choose what's right?"

"I'm not the bad guy here!" Sam shouted, stepping closer to Lena, her eyes flashing red briefly in the loss of her temper.

Lena's lips pursed, crossing her arms and glaring, her eyes still not there yet.

"I understand this is a lot for you to take in, but three years have passed from what you can last recall, and whether you want to believe it or not, we are married and you do love me. Kara is in a prison with whatever remains of the DEO, not to mention your alien hating mother. And Reign and her allies have outposts all over this planet reinforcing the already established laws and assisting in a global army to maintain peace from outside galactic forces.

"I didn't need to become a world leader, just a world enforcer, outside the law just like your dear Supers, only I have actually created results!" Sam ended with a yell, hitting the marble counter, a crack splintering through the whole thing, making Lena jump.

The pair stood in silence, Sam breathing heavily and flustered as Lena just stared at the counter, unable to cope with everything. Eventually, she cleared her throat, wiping away the few tears that had reached her eyes.

"I clearly don't feel well. I'm going back to bed," Lena said curtly, turning on her foot and rushing back to her bedroom and shutting the door behind her.

Sam watched through the door as Lena fell to the floor in a sob, her head aching, her heart bursting, and dizziness not fading as she felt as if time flew by…

* * *

Lena wasn't sure how long she sat there crying. Sam went to check on her at some point, but Lena was adamant she wanted her to go to work so she could be left alone. Time seemed meaningless, and Lena's mind was a hazy blur as she went through the motions.

She showered, put on a face, she was confused and feeling sick but driven as always. Something wasn't right here… something was just not right.

She dressed to the nines in a little black dress and heels, annoyed it felt a little snug around her waist. She gathered a purse, looking for objects like cell phones, laptops, sunglasses, everything she needed to seem normal, and she was happy to find the Rolex Lex gave her still amongst her possessions; her brother had a knack for giving her unique gifts.

As she made her way back through her penthouse suite, she saw the coffee Sam made for her still sitting there, and decided to take a few swigs, gathering courage. Nothing about this was right, and as off as she felt, there was only one person she trusted to give her answers and help her make sense of all of this.

Lena told security she was taking her own car, her jet black corvette still in her possession to her relief, though she noted a scratch missing from it, wondering if the door had been replaced. She went to her car quickly, throwing the engine on and peeling out of the garage, hoping Sam was distracted to some capacity.

As Lena drove, she tried to think of ways to keep Sam from stopping her to see Kara. She felt too off, barely able to focus enough to drive, and didn't want to risk Sam seeing her still so loopy; she'd know Lena was up to something. She waited until she made it to L Corp, noticing a security detail waving her down, and finding herself surprised when he offered to valet her car, something Lena never required of her staff previously.

She walked into the building, many people saying hello, and she shot Sam a text saying she would be up in a moment to see her and apologized for her outburst this morning. When the woman took more than a minute to respond, she knew Sam was likely in a meeting, and it gave Lena the go ahead to move quickly.

The security guards at one of the first doors was surprised to see her, but upon giving her cold Luthor glare, they quickly stepped aside for Lena to enter, and from that point on she knew her time was scarce. Sam would have to act human for all the cameras and other people watching the building, but it only gave Lena a 5-10 minute advantage to get to her destination and get answers.

Winding down corridors, entering doors she still remembered how to access some years later, she went down staircases and finally made her way to the necessary elevator, where a bigger guard stood waiting.

"Mrs. Luthor, you are not on the list for visitation today," he announced from down the hall, Lena continuing her walk.

"I believe my ownership of this property gives me visitation rights whenever I so please," she replied, the guard then moving towards her, pulling a gun out to Lena's surprise.

"Per your orders ma'am, we have the highest level of security clearance for this sector, and your visits are scheduled 48 hours in advance, which you would know… if you were the real Mrs. Luthor," he said, locking and loading his gun, which Lena noted was of the tranquilizer variety.

Well… at least she wouldn't die.

Lena paused, looking at the man and taking him in.

"Fine. I'll call my wife and have this taken care of."

"Ma'am, do not reach into your purse, or I will be forced to take action."

"For Christ's sake, I'm having an impulsive day! Call my wife yourself if you bloody want!" Lena said, tossing the purse to the ground, pacing up to the man who stood up straighter now, not intimidated by an unarmed Luthor.

"Mrs. Luthor, I'm well aware you're trained in several forms martial arts, please keep back," he said, making Lena sigh as she kept walking, the man confused, until Lena reached her arm out, pressing something on her 'upgraded' Rolex which sent two minuscule electric pulsors right into his neck, effectively knocking him out.

"Why use your fists when you can use your mind," she muttered, going to the elevator and using his ID and scans to help enter the elevator.

As soon as the doors closed, Lena released a breath, feeling sweaty and ill, breathing heavily. Unless the cell was relocated, she knew she wouldn't have to play a guessing game of which room Kara was in. As soon as she stepped off the elevator, she was surprised to find another guard at a newly placed desk, a small laptop present as he stayed seated. He looked at Lena in confusion, the woman taking no chances as she ran and decked him, knocking the man down. Lena quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, choking him out until he went to sleep, the brunette letting him slide to the floor, stealing his seat for a moment as she caught her breath, her forehead collecting sweat.

She rubbed her temples, focusing her eyes where she saw names on the computer. At a quick glance, she saw the list of 'willing residents' staying in the L Corp facility. Lena's face dropped, looking at the pictures, clicking on different video feeds. Alex and J'onn were among the names, along with her mother, and Lena felt a pit in her stomach, curious to know where her other friends were stashed… if they were even still alive.

She swallowed, shaking her head and standing up quickly, not helping her dizzy mind, but she went to the door she needed, entering the familiar hallway and steering right ahead, throwing the door open and looking into the room which in the very back, in a big reddened cell, held Kara.

Lena practically ran, stumbling in her heels a few times, her dizziness only getting worse with all of the activity, and it wasn't until she squeaked out after nearly falling did Kara pull her head up from her knees, confused to see Lena approaching.

Lena for her part was in tears, running right up to the cell, placing her hands on it's clear glass walls. Kara eyed her warily, but found it confusing.

"Kara, my god," Lena said, her lip trembling, the woman quickly looking around for the access pad to let the woman out.

"Lena… what are you doing here?" Kara asked, standing slowly, the red sunlight keeping her formidable strength quelled for the moment.

"I-I don't understand. I went to sleep, and she was in here, and now I'm up and-and you are, and I don't-" Lena rambled, Kara eyeing her as she reached the wall, Lena finally finding the access pad.

She sighed in relief, looking up to Kara and smiling.

"I'm getting you out of here," she said, going to the pad and punching in the necessary code.

She was happy when it worked, it requesting her hand scan after. Lena placed her palm flat, breathing heavy all the while, Kara crouching down to look at her.

"Lena, you don't… look like you," Kara observed, Lena making direct eye contact with her.

Lena couldn't see much clearly, but she saw those blue eyes. How could she not? They were unforgettable. She subconsciously put her hand up and touched the glass, touching where Kara's hand braced her body, the blonde watching the gesture, even more perplexed.

"I don't know what's happened these last few years, but I'm getting you out of here," Lena said, and Kara was trying to piece together what exactly was going on.

"Lena-"

"No, I'll explain later, I just-"

"ACCESS DENIED."

Lena immediately frowned, looking at the pad, finding her hand signature not working. She typed the code in again, but once more was met with rejection, tears coming to her eyes as she turned to look at Kara, the Kryptonian having never witnessed the woman look so frantic in her life.

"Lena, you… you don't have access… you know this…" Kara said, watching the brunette, who was clearly the woman she had once fallen madly for, yet at the same time… something was off.

"I-I… I don't understand," Lena whispered, looking back up to Kara, the blonde worn but still loving at heart, sitting on the floor of her cell and going as close to the wall as she could.

"Lena, what's going on? What's happened?" Kara asked, looking into those big green eyes, only seeing confusion, bewilderment, and maybe fear?

"I… I fell asleep in 2018… and I… I woke up here…" Lena whispered slowly, as if finally processing the information fully for herself, Kara taking in every word, brow furrowing deeply.

"You… You don't remember the last three years?" Kara stated more than asked, Lena nodding slowly, looking away as more tears flowed, unable to comprehend everything, her head throbbing even worse than before.

Lena shook her head slowly again, finally turning back to look at the woman she fell asleep having just declared her love to.

"I… How did I get us here?" Lena whispered, her lips trembling, Kara shaking her head at Lena.

"Lena? Lena, it's okay," she tried reassuringly, both hands pressed against the glass now, which only made Lena take in her body.

Kara was thinner, and had scars all up and down her arms. She was in standard gray prison garb, and Lena shuddered to think about what other scars were hidden beneath the dreary fabric. She let out a sob, both hands on the glass now, pressing her forehead against it, and all Kara could do in response was reciprocate the gesture, the pair so close yet so far.

They were too lost in being there with one another, the feeling of calm and peace that came with just being near each other. Lena let out more sobs; her day the most confusing and draining one possible, and all Kara could do was sit there and hope her presence was enough. They were too engrossed in one another to hear the elevator doors open once again, and this time Reign didn't need to go at human speed to whip into the room, stopping halfway in to see the women there together.

Kara noticed first, small tears streaming down her own face too, as she pulled back from this brief moment of serenity, the movement making Lena look up to see Kara's worried face looking behind her. Lena turned to see Sam there, a face of clear fury in place as she witnessed the scene.

"Sam, she's not herself-" Kara began, the tall brunette not even looking at her, only looking at Lena as she strode towards her.

"What are you going to do? Lock me up too?" Lena said, exhausted and tear stained, Sam walking right up to her.

She stared into Lena's eyes, and all she knew was this wasn't her Lena, not the woman who believed in her and loved her. She studied her, and knew something was off but she had no idea what exactly.

"Do not make me force you to leave here, Lena," was all she said, Kara staying silent, not wanting to put Lena in danger by antagonizing the woman.

Lena shook her head, face crumbling as she stared at Sam.

"What happened? We were all a family once," she said, turning back to look at Kara.

"How did we get so lost trying to achieve the same goals? To make this world better," Lena whispered, crying, reaching to cover her eyes with one hand, Sam and Kara exchanging the briefest of concerned glances with one another.

Sam's fury died down as she watched the woman she loved fall apart, Kara too. Sam tried to touch Lena, but she batted her away, Sam taking in a breath.

"Lena, I need to get you checked out. You're off, honey, and I'm worried," Sam started, Lena laughing at her.

"Why? Because I want to see Kara? Because I'm not obeying you? Because I'm trying to figure out how I created this mess!" she yelled, Sam looking back at her tiredly.

"Because you're pregnant Lena. It's not just you. It's our child I'm worried about too."

Lena was still laughing when the words came out, and she choked on them. She chuckled a few more times, mostly in disbelief, until she realized from Sam's expression the woman was not kidding in the slightest. Lena turned back to Kara, who was also stunned by Sam's declaration, and Lena blinked a few times, feeling completely dizzy now, the lights getting brighter.

The last thing she saw was Sam rushing towards her as she felt herself fall…

* * *

 _How many days will it take to land?_

 _How many ways to reach abandon?_

 _Oh, abandon…_


	4. Part IV

Part IV

... Y'all get this first since FF was acting up last night...

* * *

 _So swoon baby starry nights, may our bodies remain._

 _As deep we move I'll feed you light, baby, may our bodies remain._

* * *

GASP

Lena bolted upright off the couch, the blanket falling from her waist, sweat pouring down her face, neck and body as she gripped her chest.

She flung the blanket off of herself, feeling her body and checking it out, looking at her hands and finding her vision crystal clear.

She was at L Corp… or rather, back, at L Corp.

She flung her legs off the futon, bending over her knees as she caught her breath, loosening her hair. A ring didn't snag this time. She looked at her hands wide-eyed. Had it all just been a dream?

She was shaken, but rubbed her eyes and temples. Her head was a little bit achy, but otherwise okay. Her limbs felt fine, and she controlled her breathing to calm herself down.

"It was just a dream. Just a dream," she whispered to herself, wiping the sweat from her brow and the tears from her eyes.

"We could be living the dream if you just let me out of here."

Lena jumped, completely frazzled from her nightmare, looking over to see Sam walking around in the cell idly. Lena shook her head watching her.

"Please just shut up," Lena grumbled, rubbing her head.

It was a dream. Just a terrible, terrible dream where she became more like her family than she would ever hope to. She stood up, walking over to the desk and grabbed one of the bottles of water she had in her thirty pack down there, chugging it.

"That must have been some dream. Somebody get you flustered?"

Lena choked on her water slightly, turning back to glare at Sam who only stood there smirking. Lena went to retort until she froze in place, her blood running cold.

Sam watched with a smirk, walking closer to the cage, enjoying whatever was tormenting Lena, who slowly walked over to the phone at her desk, which connected only to Jess and Alex's lines. Sam eyed Lena, who was looking paler by the minute.

"You look worse for wear," Sam commented, Lena blinking as she grabbed the phone, calling Jess who answered immediately.

"Yes Ms. Luthor?"

"Jess… I need you to send a message immediately," Lena said, her gaze flickering back to Sam, whose brow furrowed at the comment, only confirming Lena's suspicion and fear.

Sam shouldn't have been able to hear her if her powers were suppressed in full as she whispered to Jess, just as she shouldn't have overheard her and Kara's conversation in the hall earlier..

"Of course. What is it?"

"I need you to call Kara… and I want you to tell her that I love her," Lena said, Sam's lips turning down into a frown as she listened.

"O-Okay… Kara Danvers?"

"Yes. And Jess…" Lena paused, and Sam took in her body language, and her frown flipped upside down as she watched Lena finally put the pieces together.

"Yes?"

"Tell Kara Reign has escaped, and evacuate L Corp immediately," she finished, immediately hanging up the phone as Sam strode to the back of her cell.

"Really Lena, I'm surprised it took you this long to realize this cell couldn't hold me long term," Reign shouted, Lena grabbing her purse and running out the door, hearing Reign slam into the side of the cell wall as she began to break it down.

Lena could hear stampeding above, alarms blaring to signal Jess completed her tasks, Lena busting through doors all the while. She knew Jess would send the strike team down through the elevator, and so Lena bolted through to a different hallway, grateful for the lead lined secret passageways and stairwells her brother had in place long before she took over the Luthor empire.

Lena heard the loud splintering and shattering behind her, meaning Reign was free. She bolted into the tight stairwell and began sprinting her way up the several flights to get to the main L Corp basement level, and subsequently take other elevators the rest of the way.

As Reign gathered her breath, walking out of the room, she heard the elevator ping, and immediately she zoomed to the strike team, taking them all out in the blink of an eye. She took a deep breath, breathing out slowly and regaining control of her senses. She was definitely weakened, but her strength was returning slowly.

She was surprised it took Lena so long to realize the cell couldn't drown out all of her power, as Lena had been analyzing her DNA for weeks. Reign was part Kryptonian _and_ part other worldly, which gave her inhuman strength as well. So while the red sun could drown her Kryptonian super strength out, and her body harmed by Kryptonite, the other parts of her genetic makeup helped counteract the effects. She was still stronger than a human at the end of the day, and could be severely weakened by both red sun and Kryptonite, but they were not enough to kill her solely.

The overload of Kryptonite was too much and enabled Lena to knock Sam out, and her super healing took longer under the red sun rays and embedded Kryptonite of her cell… but Sam was fine with it. She hoped as Lena worked herself into a frenzy, she could slowly pick away at her friend and possibly reason with her while she unknowingly kept her only sort-of captive.

Sam pressed the buttons, letting the elevator do the work for her, looking around at the guards lying around her. She smirked at the lead lined guns and casings, grabbing one for herself to take, knowing what lay inside. As the doors opened, she ducked within the elevator, avoiding more Kryptonite bullets being shot her way. She crouched, punching through the top of the elevator and flying down into the fray, knocking out guards one by one, hissing as a few bullets grazed and burned her skin.

She finally knocked everyone out, looking around and moving through walls, bulldozing everything until she flew to one of the upper levels, keeping an ear out for Lena's heartbeat. The Luthor for her part was running through maze after maze, grabbing what she could as she ran, the workers of L Corp flooding the streets of National City. Lena finally reached the end of another long hallway, running through and opening a secret door that led her to the garage. She looked around, gathering her bearings as she searched for her car, hoping her purse was full of enough devices to make a getaway.

Lena ditched her heels so she could run at a sprint, seeing her car down the way. She heard crashes and booms around, people screaming as the building was evacuated, her employees likely unsure as to what triggered the alarm. Lena heard a sizable explosion behind her as she was moments away from reaching her vehicle, running close to the cement walls to not be in the open so much. The garage was mostly barren, and Lena ran as fast as she could, turning to look around and seeing smoke and damage behind her, making her brow furrow.

She turned back around and gasped, Sam only a few feet in front of her. The woman smashed the wall before Lena, making the Luthor stop, only to bounce back into Sam's other arm as the woman smashed her fist into the wall on the other side of Lena, effectively trapping the panting woman.

"So, so close Lena-bee. But honestly, did you really think you'd get away from me entirely?" Sam asked, Lena looking up into her mirthful eyes.

She slowly reached into her purse, but Reign was quicker, grabbing the bag from Lena and tossing it at the car, the contents spilling out everywhere. They both looked and Sam nodded in appreciation.

"You do always come prepared," Sam commented, turning back to find Lena's Rolex in her face…

… and a Kryptonite spray to be released.

Sam pushed off the wall, gasping and holding her throat as she sucked the substance in, enough to delay and weaken her shortly. Lena ran to the car but Reign threw her choking body at it with enough force to send the vehicle flying and rolling further away from them. She was kneeling and choking on the ground, glaring up at Lena, who for the first time looked genuinely scared.

"You know… with the amount of bones I could have broken in your body after all this time… you really should be more grateful and kind to me," Sam coughed out, rising slowly as she panted.

"Sam… all I've wanted to do is help you. Please, just let me," Lena reasoned, the taller woman cracking her neck and moving closer to her.

"You don't seem to understand the situation Lena. I'm not the one who needs help. It's this planet and these humans and you that are in need of assistance," Sam replied as Lena kept backing away slowly.

"Sam… you can't win this alone."

She smirked in response, blowing a small gust of wind that made Lena stumble and fall backwards, looking up to see Sam towering over her.

"I've given you several chances Lena, but I'm running out of patience now. You're going to help me, and I know the logical side of you will eventually win out and agree with me. This planet needs help, and I'm going to lead it into a new era, as is my destiny," Sam said, Lena shaking her head.

"I won't help you, or go with you anywhere," Lena replied, Sam chuckling as she pulled Lena up by the collar, holding her close, the pair's eyes dueling a silent battle.

"You'll see things my way eventually Lena. We're meant to do this together. I can't think of anyone else on the planet I would be more willing to embark upon this journey with," Sam said, Lena chuckling at her.

"I'd rather be tortured and killed. I won't become what you want me to be," Lena retorted, glaring at Sam who chuckled back at her.

"Oh, darling," Sam said, reaching to brush Lena's cheek and grip her jaw.

"You already are."

Lena's face dropped, and she pushed on Sam, trying to get her to release her, hitting the woman's arms as she pulled Lena closer. Sam kept grinning, until her face fell into a frown, hearing someone's familiar approach before seeing them.

"Let her go!"

Sam and Lena froze looking across the way to see Kara standing there in full Supergirl attire.

"Well, well, the girl of steel. You know Kara, Lena doesn't have anymore tricks up her sleeve to save your life this time. Any last words?" Sam asked, releasing Lena who stumbled back, looking at Kara in worry.

Green eyes clashed with blue, and Lena felt her heart skip a beat, but in worry this time around.

"Kara, don't!" Lena said, going to walk towards her but Reign sent an eye beam across her path.

"Nuh uh, Lena. You stay right where you are," she said, smirking at her.

"This will only take a minute," Reign continued, turning back to Kara, who began walking towards her, Reign following suit.

Lena watched as they increased their paces until they eventually went flying at one another, the pair colliding with a boom that shook the entire building. Lena found her balance and looked around, finding her bag and items scattered everywhere.

As the fight commenced around her, shaking the foundation and causing cement to fall in places, Lena balanced herself and made her way towards her vehicle, trying to find anything that could help her, the only problem was, whatever could hurt Sam could also hurt Kara.

Lena got on her hands and knees, feeling around. A sonic radar box? Electric voltage? No. Nothing she had would do more than stun Reign. She turned back to look and saw Kara blasting Reign through several random cars with her heat vision, the blonde whooshing back to Lena.

"Are you okay?" Kara breathed out, kneeling in front of her, looking back over her shoulder as Sam threw a car off her.

"I'm fine, but Kara we need to leave-"

"This is the weakest she's even been. I need to stay on her," Kara replied, Sam ripping her torn scrub shirt off, leaving her in a sports bra and pants, her body glistening and looking as if it hadn't even taken a hit.

Kara went to fly, but Lena grabbed her shoulder, shaking her head.

"Kara, she's too strong right now! We don't know what can really hurt her!"

"Lena."

Lena looked up into Kara's big blue eyes, the blonde smiling at her. She reached over and cupped Lena's cheeks, pulling her in and brushing her lips against hers. It was brief, and Kara just kept smiling as she looked back at Lena.

"I love you too."

Lena blinked in bewilderment, shaking her head as Kara took back off towards Sam, the woman furious and the pair fighting hard. Lena watched them fly all over the garage, to and through, back and forth. Sam went flying back into the hole she initially entered the garage in, and Lena smiled as she thought Kara finally had a leg up…

Until a shot was fired.

"AHH!"

Kara gripped at her stomach, twisting and turning in the air as she fell and skid into the cement, Lena watching on in horror as she writhed in pain. Lena began running towards her, Sam coming back into the garage, holding one of L Corp's lead lined Kryptonite guns.

"Sam STOP!" Lena screamed, the woman ignoring her, firing another shot, which tore through Kara's shoulder, and another that sailed through her leg.

Lena finally reached the crawling blonde who collapsed into her lap as Lena's knees hit the floor, Kara coughing up blood and twisting in pain. Lena looked up as Sam's shadow cast over them, holding the gun on her shoulder easily enough.

"Stop! Stop Sam!" Lena yelled through her tears, trying to cover Kara with her body.

Sam just looked down at them, a little blood coming from her lip, which she marveled at as she wiped it away.

"Lena. Kara and her cousin are a hindrance to the growth of this planet. Their enabling of this folly behavior by humans has led this planet to carry on in its self-destructive ways. They're only helping make everyone stay ignorant and weak. She's a disgrace to her kind, which is why her own father helped breed a superior species of Kryptonian to think and act and actually force change to occur," Reign said, looking at Lena.

Lena looked around, shaking her head. No DEO, no help, and all she could do was cover Kara with her fragile human form to protect her. She stared back up into Sam's eyes, blinking away tears.

"I'm begging you. Don't do this. Don't kill her. I'll do whatever you want," Lena started, the only thing she could do in that moment was offer a bargain.

"Lena, no-" Kara began but gasped in pain, the bullets lodged in her body causing her to remain weakened and bleeding heavily.

"Lena, did you think I'd just let you walk off once she's dead? You have nothing to offer that I can't already take," Sam replied, but Lena shook her head.

"My willingness, you ass. I'll go willingly and help you with whatever the hell you want."

Sam chuckled, crouching so she was at eye level with Lena.

"Again, something I will get you do to do in time," Sam said, reaching out to brush Lena's hair away, the woman pulling back.

"Let her live, dammit. And I won't cause any problems. You have my word," Lena tried one last time, Sam shaking her head.

"You're really cute, Lena. Every good guy film goes the same way. Let the hero live to fight another day, and then they magically win the fight, blah blah blah, boring. Unlike Zor-El, I'm not one to take chances here," Sam said, standing and pivoting on her heel, looking around the garage and around at the world outside.

Lena looked around quickly as Sam continued to boast about her greatness, trying to find anything, something, she could use to save them. She turned to the other side and as she scanned the floors, she caught her breath. Her car keys were lying there… and the black rabbit foot Lex left on it.

Lena pushed Kara off of her, Sam turning as she heard the movement, laughing as she saw Lena move frantically about.

"Abandoning the woman you supposedly love? That's even low for you, Lena," Sam commented, Lena's back to her as she grabbed and then held the small object in her hands.

Lena muttered to herself, trying to remember what her brother told her. It was a riddle about rabbits, or something? A reference to a book…

"Lenaaa," Sam sang out, walking to Kara and pulling the blonde up by her hair, Lena trying to remember the riddle.

"But I don't want to turn mad… or I don't want to be mad? No…" Lena muttered to herself, Sam watching on curiously.

"Mad? Are you going mad over there Lena?" Sam asked, Lena's eyes snapping open as it came back to her, Lex giving her the foot as people began to claim he was mad when he started his attack on Superman.

" _Remember Lena… should you ever find yourself in mortal danger, repeat it, and a little magic may come your way…"_ she recalled Lex's voice from years ago.

"But I don't want to go among the mad people," Lena said, turning to look at Sam, standing up slowly, Sam chuckling at her.

"Excuse me?" Sam asked as she laughed at the brunette, Kara grunting as Sam moved.

"Oh, but you can't help that," Lena said as she stood, Sam watching, her confusion growing.

Lena stared back at her confidently, the rabbit foot glowing in her hand, Sam's smile slowly turning down into a frown.

"We're all mad here. I'm mad…" Lena continued, holding the foot up and pointing it towards Sam, who dropped Kara as her eyes widened.

"And you're mad, too," Lena whispered, smirking as the foot vibrated and blasted a cloud right at Sam.

The Kryptonian held her arms up, but whatever was sent her way was a dust of some sort, going right into and through her. Sam's mouth and eyes widened drastically, her reaching for her head as she felt the most excruciating pain possible.

Lena knew magic existed to some extent, though was doubtful when Lex initially told her about it, but whatever Lex had given her was causing Sam to fall to her knees, magical energy swirling around her as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Lena continued watching in shock as Sam tried battling whatever was going after her. The energy was creating a swirling vortex, shredding Sam's tattered clothes and causing her tremendous anguish as she clawed at herself. Whatever this magic was, it was meant to be crippling.

Lena pulled herself away from the scene, running to Kara and getting the woman to lean on her as she pulled Kara away.

"LENAAAAA!"

The brunette turned back in worry, unsure of what to do with the magic. She paused in her step looking down at the rabbit's foot and pointing it back to Sam, the energy vortex expanding more and more. She watched in awe as Sam clawed at herself, her blood rising into the fray, clothes barely covering her, gashes littering her body. The pain must have been too much, Lena watching in fascination as Sam's veins bulged everywhere, her muscles tensing and un-tensing.

"How do you know I'm mad?" Lena shouted, the vortex intensifying, cement cracking, and crumbling, swirling around and adding to chaos.

Sam looked like she was losing her mind, her body going limp and seeming to only be held up by the swirling energy field. Lena didn't want to kill her friend, and she prayed she had weakened her severely enough to get away.

"You must be, or you wouldn't have come."

All at once the energy dissipated, and Sam swayed on her knees. Lena watched as the woman made eye contact with her, before passing out and falling to the ground. Lena put the key in her pocket, dragging Kara towards a stairwell at the far side of the garage that looked relatively untouched. She needed to get them to the surface.

Lena felt Kara go completely limp, and she moved them to the ground. She felt around Kara's ear until she found her comm link, pulling it out to use for herself.

"Hello? Can anybody hear me? This is Lena Luthor-"

"Lena! What is going on? Where are you?"

Lena released a breath, tears of relief filling her eyes.

"I'm in the lower levels of the L Corp garage. I can see cracks up to the surface but we need an evac NOW. Supergirl is fatally wounded Alex, repeat, FATALLY wounded," Lena said.

Alex muttered a few more things, but Lena was staring over at Reign and dropped the comm link as she watched the woman's body moving, albeit clumsily.

Sam was on all fours, her body burned and bruised, blood coming from her ears, her nose, her mouth and even her eyes. Lena watched in a mixture of awe and fear as the girl crawled out of the small indentation the magic had caused, crawling to stare at Lena with a look of pure malice mixed with exhaustion.

Sam breathed heavily, spitting out blood, her energy totally drained, but she knew she had to move quickly. She dragged her body towards the wall, Lena watching all the while. Sam paused before she reached the giant crater she created earlier, looking back at Lena, sweaty and panting.

"I'll remember this for next time Lena. Pain like that… it's quite unforgettable," she husked out.

"Well," Lena began, gulping.

"I like to leave an impression," she replied slowly and impulsively, watching her battered and bruised friend barely hold her own weight up.

So, this was what it had all come down to? Kara and Sam both on the brink of dying, with Lena there to clean up the blood and the bodies.

"I won't be holding back ever again from this point on. Remember what you did here when I'm gutting her in front of you… that was quite an unexpected surprise you had," Sam commented, for the first time feeling a pang of fear, and feeling a mixture of raw rage and ironic respect at Lena's ability.

"Then maybe you won't forget just what a Luthor is capable of the next time around," Lena replied angrily, the pair in a heated stare off, battle lines drawn.

Whatever help Lena wanted to give fell on deaf ears, and Sam made a silent vow to return everything back to Lena and Kara in full. Sam gave one last smirk before she jumped through the opening, and not a minute later did Alex and a DEO swat team rush in, J'onn beside them.

"She's taken three Kryptonite bullets, one to her abdomen Alex. It's bad," Lena said, Alex rushing to them and beginning to check her sister out.

"Alex, there's no time. Let me take her," J'onn said, his ability to float through walls and objects to their advantage.

He picked Kara up and went full Martian Manhunter mode, flying off quickly with Kara in his arms. The DEO agents spread out and began hunting around, following Sam's blood trail. Alex stood up and paced around taking in the scene.

"Jesus… what the hell happened? How did she get out?" Alex asked, turning to see Lena sit her bottom on the ground, scooting to place her back against the wall.

She was covered in sweat and dust and even someone else's blood, and she looked up into Alex's eyes wearily.

"It's a long story, but… she's not solely Kryptonian, which means parts of her alien DNA helped give her a small modicum of strength, enough to break out of the cell. She was still weakened, but… we are dealing with an entity who is smarter, stronger and faster than anything we know, Alex," Lena said, her mind rushing to Sam, worried about her friend, despite everything that had just transpired.

Alex went to ask more questions, but she could see the hurt in Lena's eyes, the sorrow. Everything had changed and it looked like the three women barely came out of the confrontation alive. Alex walked over, reaching a hand down to Lena, the woman blinking and staring up at Alex before slowly taking her hand and going to stand up.

"You can fill me in later. Let's just get back to base and check on Kara."

"I think she'll be okay once the bullets are removed. But…"

Alex smiled, pulling Lena's arm over her shoulder to help the barefoot woman navigate the rubble, mess of a space.

"I've been there too. She'll pull through. She always does," Alex replied reassuringly, the pair finding their way through the wreckage to leave.

* * *

 _Ten Days Later…._

Lena stared out at the afternoon sky from her office's balcony, a large sweater and shawl keeping her warm from the cold. She shivered as she watched the wind blow small bursts of snow around the buildings of the city, the hustle and bustle back to normal as L Corp renovated it's space for the hundredth time.

She rubbed her upper arms to create some friction, and jumped when she felt hands over her own, a body pressing into her back. The hands soon wove around her waist, and Lena smiled as snuggled back into the warmth.

"Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I'm having lunch with my boss."

Lena smirked, pulling back to look into a pair of glasses, which Kara subsequently pushed back onto the top of her head. She smiled at Lena, kissing her forehead quickly before snuggling into her shoulder, Lena chuckling at the gesture.

"You're such a softie."

"Umm, you are too, even if you pretend you're not," Kara replied cheerfully, Lena shaking her head with a smile.

She wrapped her arms over Kara's and squeezed, grateful for the company. She looked back out at the chilly city, her mind replaying the last few weeks. What a whirlwind it had been.

It was touch and go for Kara for a while, but once the Kryptonite was removed and she healed under some sun lamps, Kara was able to rebound rather quickly. Lena slept by her bedside until the blonde was up and functional.

Alex and Kara had been shocked to find out about Lena's last minute trick to save the day, explaining her brother learned about magic years ago, but very little overall. The gift she received from him came years before he lost it entirely, and Lena never put the facts together until she recalled the memory under pressure. She always thought he gave her the lucky charm because he knew how fast she'd drive in that corvette she was getting rebuilt.

J'onn on the other hand had a few encounters with magic and sorcery, but knew keepers of it were distrusting and kept its use minimal, and especially its teachings. Magic falling into the wrong hands could have deadly universal consequences, and he wondered who on this planet would willingly give Lex Luthor access to such power, but it was a question not likely to be answered any time soon, and all Lena knew was she counted her blessings for what they were. Even though the rabbit's foot was drained, it looking like a one-time spell sort of deal, she was grateful her brother seemed to do something right for once.

Lena sighed, and Kara pulled her in more snugly, plopping her chin on Lena's shoulder as she too looked out into the sky.

"You thinking about her?"

"More like I'm thinking about how crazy I am."

"Why is that?"

"Because for once I'm grateful for my idiot brother's paranoia," Lena commented, turning towards Kara, her nose brushing against her cheek.

Kara's blue eyes met Lena's bright green ones, and Lena smirked as she cupped the Kryptonian's cheek and pulled her in for a kiss, the pair sighing into it contentedly.

Reign had fallen off the map entirely, which was a temporary blessing but long-term concern. Lena and Kara enjoyed the brief reprieve they had as everyone in the city regrouped from the recent destruction.

Kara pulled back, placing her forehead on Lena's, eyes closed as she whispered.

"We'll find her, Lena. It will be okay."

"I'm not worried about finding her… I'm worried about what happens when she returns."

Kara opened her eyes, Lena looking down, deeply worried. She recalled covering Kara's body with her own, desperately trying to reason with Samantha. Lena had never felt more powerless in that moment, trying to give everything she possibly could to save the woman she loved, and knowing it wasn't enough.

"Hey," Kara said, twisting Lena's body around and pulling her into a tight embrace, Lena gripping her back as she tried to hold in tears.

"We've survived so far, and whatever you did probably made her check herself. She finally realized she has weaknesses, and as long as that's true, we have a fighting chance. We're going to be okay Lena, I promise."

Lena sniffled, smiling into Kara's shoulder, pulling her as close as possible.

"I don't want to lose you," she whispered, and Kara pulled her in more snugly as well.

"I understand the sentiment, but you won't lose me, and I won't lose you. I love you, Lena Luthor."

Lena smiled again, chuckling and pulling back from Kara, the blonde reaching up to brush away tears from her cheeks before kissing Lena.

"Besides, I really don't know why anyone would think it's smart to mess with you. You can definitely be scary."

Lena's eyes shot open as she looked into Kara's grinning face with a teasing glint in her eye, the Luthor leveling her signature glare and quirking an eyebrow.

"Are you mocking your boss, Ms. Danvers?" Lena asked, crossing her arms, Kara's hands sliding down to grip her waist.

"Maybe… Am I in trouble?" Kara replied cheekily, making Lena shake her head as she let a smile slip.

She took a step back, brushing out her ponytail as she shrugged at the woman.

"No… I know you can't handle much," she goaded flirtatiously, walking past Kara with fake indifference, Kara's jaw dropping.

Lena looked back over her shoulder with a mischievous grin, bolting to run back inside.

"Why you!" Kara said, taking off after the woman, Lena howling in laughter when the blonde caught up to her and began to tickle her mercilessly, the pair laughing hysterically and forgetting their worries for the while that they could.

* * *

 _Oh yea in history, I'll treat you right, baby,_

 _I'm honest that way, hey._

 _Swoon baby starry nights, may our bodies remain_

* * *

The title of the song and song lyrics came from Public Pervert by Interpol, one of my all time favorite bands. Lena's "spell" was the obvious and infamous Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. This story surprised me and I hope it satisfied all Reigncorp and Supercorp parties...

And if it didn't... well, there may be an explanatory epilogue and sequel on the way. Thanks for reading if you did.


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue

* * *

 _Earth 44, Year 2021_

"Mmph…"

Rustle. Rustle.

"Mmm, ugh."

"Lena?"

"Mmm."

Lena rolled over, snuggling into the blankets, blocking out the lights from above. She heard footsteps make their way towards her, and she grumbled some more. She felt someone sit next to her, and she felt herself smile as long and lithe fingers began massaging her scalp.

"Mmm, Sam," Lena whispered, and the digits paused momentarily before threading through Lena's hair again.

"Baby?" Sam whispered back, and Lena turned over, pulling the blanket off her head and squinting as she looked up towards Sam.

Lena blinked a few times before turning over fully, and Sam shifted down onto her knees on the floor, putting her face on an even level with Lena as she continued to brush her hair, watching the woman happily. Lena gazed back, smiling as she turned towards her.

"What's wrong?" she whispered, noticing the look in Sam's eyes, like something was off.

Sam bit her lip, watching Lena for longer before inhaling and exhaling deeply.

"How are you feeling?"

Lena's brow furrowed, and she scooted closer to Sam… on the… couch?

Lena finally looked around, blinking a few more times, taking in her surroundings. She was at L Corp, on the couch in her and Sam's office. Lena blinked a few more times, sitting up slowly, Sam moving along with her watching Lena.

"What time is it?" Lena muttered, looking outside to find it pitch black.

"Honey… how do you feel?" Sam asked again, and Lena looked down at her as she sat up fully, Sam moving to kneel in between her legs and grip her thighs.

"I… I feel okay, but… I'm confused…" Lena said slowly, rubbing her head.

"I… didn't we fall asleep at home?" she asked and Sam nodded, reaching for Lena's hands and holding them gently.

Lena's gaze went down to their interlaced fingers, rings shimmering brilliantly, but Lena frowned as she noticed bruising around her wrists.

"Sam?" she asked, looking to her wife, the woman staring back guiltily.

"You did, or… we did fall asleep at home last night, but… you had a bad morning today, honey. You slept the rest of the day here on the couch."

"Why did you bring me here?" Lena asked, rubbing her eyes, trying to remember the morning, everything feeling like a blur.

Sam moved closer, wrapping her arms around Lena's waist, rubbing her lower back as she stared up into her eyes.

"You had full blown amnesia, my love. You woke up with total memory loss, and… I'm not sure. But while you were out I had a full work up done and you were okay. I think it's over now."

Lena felt butterflies of fear flutter in her stomach.

"Am… Am I getting worse?" she asked worriedly, but Sam quickly shook her head.

"It was just a fluke baby, I promise. This was… this was something else, but I promise you're going to be okay. It was just a hiccup."

Lena looked into Sam's eyes and trusted what she said, throwing her arms over Sam's shoulders as her mind caught up to speed. Sam pulled Lena up and held her close as they stood there, arms tight around her waist.

"I promise you're okay, love. I swear."

"How do you know? I don't… I don't even remember waking up earlier, or the whole day. Shouldn't I remember the morning if it was amnesia?"

Sam rubbed Lena's back reassuringly, burrowing her face into Lena's shoulder.

"Your vitals were stable, and while your behavior was off and you had memory trouble, you were okay overall baby. I think it's the pregnancy. It's taxing on your body and you're growing a child inside of you that requires much of your energy, much more than just a human baby would. We'll keep an eye on it. I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

Lena took a deep breath, nodding against Sam, pulling back and going to cup her cheeks, tucking hair behind her ears. Lena pulled her in, kissing her soundly and Sam sighed in relief as she returned the kiss.

Her Lena was back.

Their tongues danced slowly, Sam feeling the deepest relief possible and Lena feeling safe despite the confusion. They took comfort in one another, Lena eventually pulling away, rubbing Sam's cheeks, smiling at her.

"Take me home, Mrs. Luthor," Lena whispered, Sam smirking back at her.

Lena squeaked as Sam hoisted her up bridal style suddenly, grinning as Lena playfully hit her shoulder. Sam hovered off the ground, floating off and over to the balcony before heading out into the night sky swiftly, carrying the lover of her life as she went.

FIN

* * *

Multiverse. Magic. The DC universe is fun.

A Reigncorp sequel to this is in the works. I like both pairings honestly, but it depends on how they write Sam/ Reign's character. She's already very different from comic canon, so… I guess we'll just wait and see. Hope y'all enjoyed. Until next time.


End file.
